Meet and Greet
by DominoMags
Summary: In light of current events, four of Japan's top hero schools hold a mixer off campus to help students with networking and as a breather from everything that has been going on. It is here that Eijirou Kirishima decides to deal with some things in his own way. Little does he know that he'll end up hitting it off with a student from another school. Cover art by Kat
1. All Mixed Up

UA was the top hero school in Japan, and possibly the world. It had been the alma mater of several top heroes. However, in recent times, its reputation had taken a hit from the concentrated attacks of the League of villains. Despite that, the school soldiered on, becoming a boarding school, amping up security and doing everything it could to protect it students, though regaining the trust of the public was still a goal, it just wasn't the main one. Such an aim was lofty.

It was in this spirit that UA and three other hero schools (Ketsubutsu, Shiketsu, and Isamu) decided to hold a mixer for students and teachers, allowing them to interact in a semi-formal setting, do some networking, and build unity among the hero schools. UA's damaged reputation reflected not just on the school itself, but on hero society overall, so after several talks, a gathering of solidarity and professionalism was devised. Given how large each school was, however, only the hero program was represented in this venue. Separate mixers were held for the other programs. Otherwise, the venue would be packed. It was held at Furoramu Convention center, in an adjacent prefecture.

It was at this gathering that Eijirou Kirishima waited in line to get some food. It was the main reason he was here. Meeting other heroes, getting his name out there, being among friends, and seeing how other schools operated were all good and valid reasons, but he was feeling out of place. His quirk wasn't the showiest, he still felt he had a long way to go towards being a great man and a greater hero, and, though he hated to admit it, he felt like a third wheel among some of his friends, many of whom were entering relationships.

He himself had harbored feelings for a friend, one who was abrasive and angry, but seemed like he wasn't a bad guy. However, things started to sour. Kirishima learned just how bad Bakugou's past with Izuku Midoriya was. He learned that the napalm blonde was not interested in a romantic relationship, and if he were, not with him. Between finding out your crush didn't like you and that they had told one of your friends to kill themselves and laughed it off, that was a lotto deal with. And the only way he knew to deal with it, other than apologizing to Izuku (for something he didn't even do himself), was drown his frustrations in meat.

He would see if Tetsutetsu wanted to hang out, but the steel hero was in the corner talking to Kendou on her way back to her table with refreshments for her and her girlfriend, Yaoyorozu. The two made quite a pair, even if it had taken them a while to get there. Honestly, Kirishima couldn't feel jealous, or rather, he didn't want to. He was happy for his friends and classmates for finding someone. Envy was for cowards, and though he had carried guilt for things he felt were unmanly and craven, he didn't want to be that kind of guy. Adding to that pile of guilt and regret was not what he wanted. He would much rather build a pile of Korean BBQ on his plate, and maybe a cutlet bowl or two.

He stood in line for the buffet. It wasn't that he didn't love being with his buds or meeting new people, heroes and students alike. He recognized how beneficial this could be. However, if he was being honest with himself, the food was the main thing keeping him here. He waited in line behind Todoroki, who was chatting away with that one wind dude from the license exam. The two had failed initially but had succeeded the second time around. Kirishima was certainly proud of his friend, and the other guy was apparently the sort of hotblooded manly dude the sharp-toothed boy would associate with, but he had an interview to get to, regarding a position in his stomach that he wanted filled. He could talk to people later.

The spiky redhead flinched slightly as a finger tapped his shoulder, accompanied by a soft yet chipper female voice. "Um."

"Hmmm?" he came face to face with a girl from Ketsubutsu Academy, one of the schools participating. She had spikey hair and sharp teeth, not unlike himself, only it was green and appeared to be more natural. What's more, it was mostly spiky in the back, with a bang covering her right eye mostly. He remembered seeing her during the license exam but was preoccupied at the time. "Hey. What's up? You're from the Provisional exam, right?"

She nodded, enthusiastic, yet trying to maintain some modesty and tact. "Yeah. You're from class 1-a at UA, right?"

"That's… a lot more specific than what I said. Ha-ha." He rubbed the back of his head, causing her to blush slightly and look away. He could see her head sink down into her neck a little.

"Hey, relax. No need to retreat. Neat quirk. Anyway, how can I help."

"Oh, well…can I have an autograph."

"Wow…um…sure? I don't really know what to say." He smiled earnestly. He was rather flattered.

"Oh…um…sorry. I meant to ask if you could get Todoroki-kun's autograph for me…sorry.

And there it was. The hardening hero's shoulders slumped, and his head drooped as he smiled in defeat. "Of course. Well, I mean, he's in my class and my friend group, but we don't talk much. Plus, to be honest, I think that whole aspect of it isn't really on his radar."

"I see. Sorry to bother you…"

"Hey, no bother at all. I'm just waiting in line for the buffet. I can try and get his autograph later, I guess. Are you looking to get some food too or was it just the autograph?" he chuckled teasingly. He wasn't sure of how good a judge of character he was currently, but he sensed no ill will from this girl. She wasn't being disingenuous like her one classmate with the earthquake quirk or a ball of seething rage like Bakugou.

"Oh. I was here for food too. And the autograph. Food…and…an autograph. Yeah. Sorry."

"Hey, no worries…what was your name again?"

"Nakagame. Tatami Nakagame. You're the one with the hardening quirk, right? The one from the sports festival! And that raid on the Yakuza hideout! Tetsutetsu, right?"

This girl was going to be the death of him and they had just introduced themselves. He wasn't sure if she was messing with him or not, until he looked her in the eye. He sighed again when he realized she was being completely honest.

"No. That's my buddy. I'm Eijirou Kirishima" he extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Nakagame. Formally at least. We saw each other at the license exam, remember?"

Kirishima sat down at his table. His friends were all busy elsewhere, mingling with each other or other students. Yaomomo and Kendo were talking to other class representatives from other schools. The conversation seemed lively, but it looked like the two pony-tailed girls were looking to break off and get some food and beverages. Asui was holding hands with her childhood friend Habuko Mongoose while conversing with the latter's classmates, including that zombie guy with the bad attitude. Ashido and Midoriya were up to some sort of antics. Across the room, it looked like Jirou was hiding her face and trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's ridiculous cup tower and its new dinosaur tenants. It was hard to believe that class 1a's resident punk girl was dating Tokage from 1b, but they seemed to get along rather well. Not unlike Ashido and Midoriya, they were a strange pair that surprisingly fit once you started hanging with them.

Other than several of the students intermingling, Kirishima noticed several pros who were staff of the various schools. He could see his homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa (AKA the hero, Eraserhead) talking to a teacher from another school, Ms. Joke. They apparently had a history with each other and Kirishima didn't wish to pry, especially since he doubted he would get any answers out of the perpetually tired but highly intimidating presence of his super logical teacher. Besides, even if he was just ruminating on odd couples, he still was having trouble wrapping his head around the possibility of Aizawa-sensei married to a woman like the laughing hero. It was jarring, and romance had made his head hurt enough as is at times.

"This seat taken?" the same voice from before snapped Kirishima out of his thoughts again as the green-haired girl waved sheepishly and offered an equally sheepish smile.

"Nah. You're fine. Just having myself a meal.

"So Nakagame. What brings you here, other than getting Todoroki's autograph?"

"I…we got off on the wrong foot, Kirishima. I wanted to apologize. You were really cool too. You might not have placed or faced the hero killer"

"Man, you know how to sweet talk a guy."

The girl withdrew into herself with her quirk.

"Hey. Kidding. Relax. You're fine. Continue." He smiled softly, taking a piece of meat and taking a bite out of it. It was juicy and dripping with sauce. He stopped as he noticed Nakagame looking at him like he had something on his face, which he did.

"I wish my quirk was flashier, like yours" the turtle girl admitted.

This caused the spiky-haired teen next to her to raise an eyebrow as he took another bite, swallowing it after a few incredulous chews. "Are you sure you're not pulling my leg? Not cool."

"What? No! I... You can punch stuff and resist blasts and stuff, and I can...well...hide"

"Look. You got your provisional license, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then your quirk is fine. It's not about the quirk. It's about who you are as a person and what you do." He felt slightly hypocritical in saying that, but it did bring a slight smile to his lips, paraphrasing the words of his favorite hero, the one who had inspired both who he wished to be and what he called himself. Even his trademark hair was adapted from Crimson Riot. He supposed he would have to heed that advice further and go back to his roots. One day.

"Anyway, guess I'll see about getting Todoroki's autograph."

", can I have yours?" she asked softly, a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Um...sure...why?"

"I dunno. You're nice. Those words helped a bit."

He smiled at her and obliged, signing his name in her autograph book and sliding it back to her as his attention drifted back toward Bakugou, who was stomping away as Camie gave chase, along with Ochako. He shook his head and sighed, which did not escape Tatami's attention.

"That's the winner of the Sports Festival your first year, right? The guy who failed the license exam first time around?"

"Don't let him hear you say stuff like that….SO did Todoroki…and yeah. He's…he was my friend…He's…it's complicated. Can't believe I liked the guy…. Eh, no point dragging a stranger into that junk."

"You and him, huh?" she looked at the red-haired boy, feeling a tinge of disappointment building in her stomach.

"Oh, we never dated. I asked him…it didn't work out…for a few reasons." Kirishima looked away. He wasn't sure why he was opening up about this. He figured since bottling things up wouldn't help and since she asked, he supposed he might as well give some answers, even if they weren't all that detailed. He wasn't going to say "Oh yeah, I had a crush on my buddy who turned out to be a bully and told my other friend to kill himself before they even attended UA. Fun times!"

"I see. Yes. Cool. So, you're… "

"Eh, depends, really."

"The girl perked up, but then retreated into herself again, like a turtle, trying to save face by hiding hers.

Awesome!

"What?"

"What?"

"Well, didn't expect to be flirted with today. That's new." He felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he looked down to his plate and held up a sparerib. "Um…Want some?"

"I'm good, thanks. It was nice of you to offer though. I …actually prefer fish. And salad. Fish and salad."

How was this girl almost as big of a dork as Midoriya? He supposed he would have to let his injury-prone friend know there was a new nerd on the block.

Speaking of the man himself, he was being held up by Mina as he attempted to run about, talking to various hero students and teachers about their quirks. He certainly seemed a lot more outgoing than usual, though the fanboying wasn't anything new. He saw Mina hold him up as he tripped over himself.

Kirishima's eyes widened in realization and he smacked his forehead as he started laughing. He didn't know how, but his horn buddy had gotten her boyfriend drunk at a school event. He had always thought she would be a better hero than he would, but it turned out she was an evil mastermind.

"Oh! That's the kid who faced Todoroki! Midoriya, right? Is he ok?" she asked with concern. She knew he was a bit reckless, given his impressive showing against Todoroki at the Sports Festival and further exploits afterward. Still, he looked a bit out of it.

"Yeah. He's probably fine. He's with his girlfriend right now."

"Awwww. They're cute."

"Yeah, they're something." He laughed. "They're good friends of mine. I'll introduce you sometime."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Kirishima-kun."

"No problem, Nakagame. I'll introduce you to Tetsutetsu too. Gotta share our winning smiled after all." He joked, flashing his sharp teeth at the green-haired girl, who flashed hers back in return.

"That sounds great…Um…Hold on." She fished through her purse, a dark-green bag shaped like a turtle shell. He had to appreciate her for picking a theme. She grabbed her phone and pulled it out. Once again, sticking to a theme, her phone case was covered in small, cartoonish turtles. "What's your number…" she paused, realizing she might have come off as too forward. She slowly withdrew her phone and put it back into her purse. "Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as too eager."

"Hey. No complaints from me. You're fine."

"Good! Glad to hear!"

Kirishima took out his own phone and recited his number, with his companion doing the same. Once the contact info was exchanged, they resumed their conversation.

"So, since you probably know my taste in guys is bad, do you have a type?" he asked. He admitted he was about as smooth with this sort of thing as his skin was with his quirk activated, but he decided to power through.

"I mean, I think…. Todoroki is really cute. I mean, not that you aren't but, he's kind of to your class what Makabe is to mine."

"No offense taken. The dude's kind of our local heartthrob, even if he doesn't quite realize it. He has his own stuff going on." Kirishima took a drink of water and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Which one is Makabe again?"

"Oh…. well, he's one of the handsomest boys in our class…not to make you jealous…not that you should be jealous…because we're just talk"

"Nakagame! Chill. We just met formally. Slow down." He reassured her. Despite her turtle gimmick, she did seem to get flustered rather swiftly.

"Right. Sorry. He's bald. Kind of looks like a turtle, actually…. He can harden things. Kind of like you, but like, objects instead of his body."

"Heh. Looks like I have competition." the unnatural redhead playfully nudged his new friend.

"I mean, you might have won." She grinned.

Realizing the implications of this conversation and how neither of them were natural flirts, they stopped and looked at each other, blushing before Kirishima cleared his throat to speak again as he averted his gaze.

"Sorry. Probably came off weird. It's ok."

"Right…right... Same" she looked away, feeling that twitching of disappointment again, as well as embarrassment at her own awkwardness in this situation. "Anyway. I guess I like guys that are heroic and brave, but also sweet and fun. Boring answer I know. But again, I"

"If you call your yourself boring again, I swear!"

"W-what will you do?" she felt her heart race, and she wasn't sure why. Actually, she was. It was nerves.

"I'll think of something…. Just don't do it, k?"

"K." The turtle girl's answer brought a smile to her companion's face as he offered a fist for her to bump. She was reluctant at first, but soon complied with a warm smile.

Not long after, they were joined by Kaminari and Sero. Sato wasn't far behind, but he had decided to stop by the dessert table and even chat with the catering staff about the delicacies on display. He may have been here to top shop about heroics, but baking was a passion he could not deny, and if he could score a few recipes, his night would be made.

The remaining two to have taken remedials during the summer trip in year one had sat down at the table on opposite sides of the two sharp-toothed teenagers.

"Kirishima, there you are. We were looking for you." Sero smiled, relieved to find his friend in the sea of future heroes.

"Looks like you have yourself some company." Kaminari chimed in, giving his friend a sly look, causing Nakagame to withdraw bashfully as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like. Chill." Kirishima exhaled.

"Looks like you're talking to a girl and exchanging phone numbers." Kaminari wasn't buying it for a second.

"So? This is a mixer. Networking, dude. That's what these things are for."

"You use words like "Networking"? You sound smart." Sero quipped.

"Can it, man!" Kirishima punched his friend's arm in annoyance then turned to the girl next to him. "These two are my buddies. Sato might join us too, if you're cool with that. Sorry about them."

"It's fine. I mean, we did exchange contact info. Meeting more of 1a is pretty sweet!" she smiled softly, before waving to his classmates. "Hi. I'm Tatami. I was just talking to Kirishima. I got his autograph."

Kaminari and Sero started smirking. They knew very well that this probably didn't mean anything, but they were teenagers and one of their friends was talking to someone cute. They felt obligated to rib their friend. Besides, given how he almost skipped this event to spend time in the gym, they were happy he came along, even if it was mainly for food and to talk to some friends.

Sato soon joined them, bringing with him a plate of cheesecake, some Castella, and a couple Cannolis.

"They really went international with some of their dessert choices. I managed go grab some recipes. I tell you what, boys, even if I manage not to hear from other heroes and hero students, I at least have more pages for my cookbook." Noticing the lone girl at the table, waving gently, Sato smiled.

"Hi there. You from one of the other schools?"

"Yeah! Ketsubutsu! My homeroom teacher is Ms. Joke. I heard rumors about her and your homeroom teacher, Eraserhead. From my teacher of course. Not sure how true they are."

Sero chimed in with a shrug "Not to doubt a pro like her, but I think Aizawa-sensei is in a committed relationship with his sleeping bag."

"Why, because he's always inside it?"

"So, you guys talk to any pros so far?"

"I got to talk to Gang Orca, but he kept yelling something about Guidance to some …um livelier students." Tatami spoke up. "I also got to meet Sirius and Selkie, and Ryukyu! So that was cool!"

Kaminari and Sero took out some business cards they had received. They only had about five between the two of them. "We only had a few agencies interested. Not too bad, I guess.

"Oi! Nakagame! Over here!" a voice rang out from the crowd, belonging to one of the collapsible hero's female classmates. "Where've you been! The rest of us are comparing contact info so far! I got you some sashimi!"

Tatami froze and smiled bashfully. "Ah! That's my friend. Sorry to leave you guys. It was nice meeting you all, especially you, Kirishima-kun! Call me later! Or I can call you. Or text! K, bye!" and with that, she was off.

All eyes fell on Kirishima as he started to sink into his chair and place his hands on his temples. "Aaaaand here comes the interrogation…"

X

Overall, the mixer was a success. Barring some embarrassing instances involving Bakugou starting at least five fights and Izuku's mysterious and embarrassing bout of drunkenness that only Mina knew the mystery of, it was a good stress reliever. Several pros rubbed elbows with each other and many promising hero students who looked to represent a grand new generation of heroics. It was actually rather surprising that no villains had attacked this event, given how smoothly things had gone in the past. Nevertheless, not a single individual left without at least one new contact. Even Mineta got a few, though one of them ended up just being a dummy number that led to something called the "Freak Phone". Needless to say, the boy was displeased by that one.

Kirishima walked over to Mina and Izuku and offered to help his inebriated friend, while others departed to get on their respective busses to go to their respective schools. Various staff and students wished each other well and vowed to keep in touch as they hopped on board to leave. Before Kirishima had a chance to get to his pals and their ride, he was stopped.

"Hey again!" the familiar voice rang out in a soft sing-song tone, with a hint of timidity mixed with sociability. It was an odd cocktail, but Kirishima had seen it before.

"Nakagame! Hey." Kirishima smiled at her, not expecting to see her this soon. "I figured you would just text."

"I was. I am. I just thought saying "see ya" in person while we're still here made more sense. Sorry for darting off. I kind of have a whole turtle thing going on because of my quirk, but I need to learn to slow down."

"Relax. But yeah. Slow and steady, right?"

"Right. Well, um…" the girl blushes and tries thinking of what to do. Unfortunately, she botches the dismount and offers a high five, perplexing Kirishima at first, but gaining a warm reception from him a few seconds later.

"Ha-ha. Alright. See you later, Nakagame."

"Later!"

And with that, she boarded the bus back to her school. Mina smirked at Kirishima as he sighed again, turning to help her pick up and carry Izuku to the bus.

"How the hell did you get him drunk, and why?"

"Yer horns are fake~ Mina'sre prettier~ Sweet soft, Mimi…" Izuku drunkenly reached for Kirishima's hair and batted at the spikes in his hair. It was barely a minute when the freckled boy started crying about how wonderful his girlfriend was and how he met so many cool heroes that night. "Not cute…fake…" Izuku bellowed before passing out, mumbling in his sleep, not unlike his behavior while sober.

"Someone's lucky…I guess? Not sure how to even react to this, Ashido."

"I'm just surprised he didn't throw up or that we didn't get reprimanded too badly by Caterpillar-sensei." Mina sighed as well, carrying her boyfriend up the steps of the bus with Kirishima's help and to their assigned seat.

"What's the saying, Kirishima? A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts?" the hardening quirk user turned around to see Itsuka, who had come to see Momo off before heading to the 1B bus. Setsuna had tagged along as well to see her girlfriend off, as well as to witness the grandeur that was drunken Midoriya. She certainly got a laugh and her money's worth when Mina stumbled and almost dropped her boyfriend.

"Shit! Kiri, help!" luckily, the sleeping beauty on her shoulder was out like a light and she was not far from where they were seated. She would still have words with her horn buddy after.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was smacked by a jack for giggling too much at developments before receiving a "I'll see you back at school, you dork" kiss.

"By the way, heard you got a phone number." Momo chimed in as she held her girlfriend's hand, not wanting to part, but knowing they would see each other on Campus.

"Word gets around fast, huh? It's just a number. Doesn't mean anything. This was a mixer after all." The redhead protested, to no avail. "Besides, I got a few more numbers from pros too. Even got to talk to a guy who knew Crimson Riot!" Kirishima responded. That was certainly a highlight of the evening: getting to talk about his favorite hero of all time with somebody who knew him personally.

As he went to get on the bus, Bakugou brushes past him and they both shared a look. It's as if time freezes for a moment and everything that there was between them flashed in an instant and was gone. The explosive teen took his seat and Kirishima shook his head, turning back to Kendou.

"We'll see you at UA campus then." He said as he boarded the bus, followed by Jirou and Momo. He checked to see if Midoriya and Ashido were alright before sitting down and slumped into his seat next to Sato.

"Thanks for leaving me to lug my boyfriend to his seat on my own, dude." She teased, putting on a fake pout that soon dissolved when she could no longer contain her questions. "So, you got a number, eh?"

Kirishima pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his passed-out friend, head rested on Ashido's shoulder.

"He has the right idea." Kirishima thought before taking out his phone and staring at it. As all the students and staff boarded, the engine roared to life and they hit the road, ready to go back to UA.


	2. Hanging on the Telephone

It had been a week since the mixer. Kirishima was lying on his bed, sighing to himself as his hair draped over his ears. Forgoing his trademark spikes for the day, he had decided to go mostly natural. His hair retained its reddish hue, but otherwise, he did nothing with it. A metal band his friend Tetsutetsu had hooked him on were blaring music from his phone speakers as he stared at the ceiling ant thought back to several days ago.

The day after the event, he had dealt with questions from well-meaning yet nosy friends. Tetsutetsu was busy rubbing elbows with other students and heroes. He regretted not spending much time with his bro but had heard about this similarly toothy teen and vowed to get to know her better. He had mostly been aiding in stopping an altercation between the turtle girl's classmate Shindou and his own class' resident pest, Neito Monoma. Had Itsuka not been otherwise preoccupied, she could have fixed the problem herself.

The steel hero and his kindred spirit from 1a talked a bit about the evening, Tetsutetsu wanting to hear the details on this girl his bro had been talking to. Kirishima thought he detected a hint of jealousy, but it had passed easily, or at least been filed away. Neither of them would let such things as envy or that one awkward night where they decided not to go further ruin their friendship. Even if a romance didn't work out (We're kinda…. Too similar, man. Sorry…"), they still had each other's backs.

Not that Kirishima didn't have that elsewhere, but the constant questions about the girl from Ketsubutsu were starting to wear on him, even if they were well meaning.

Part of that came from the thought that maybe he was in denial. Maybe he w being unfair to her, or to Tetsutetsu. He wasn't sure what to think, as he wasn't exactly "Mr. Romance"

Mina was with Izuku while he nursed his hang over. Mina had received some sake from her brother and given it to Izuku. She thought it would prove amusing, which it did, but she felt bad for getting him inebriated. While he dealt with a physical hangover, she dealt with one of a moral and emotional manner.

Kirishima was sitting on the couch in the lounge of Heights Alliance when Sero and Kaminari came in to join him, bringing with them more questions about the girl their red-haired friend was getting friendly with.

"Hey bro, did you ask her out yet?" Kaminari smirked at his fellow class peacekeeper.

"Shut up, Denki."

"Dude, chill."

"It was a mixer. Everyone exchanged contact info. Even Mineta got some numbers." Kirishima rolled his eyes and fell back on the couch. He enjoyed his friends' company. They were solid dudes. But damn, he just wanted some peace. It wasn't anything. That's why he was so calm about this.

Sero spoke up as he elbowed his blonde friend. "Yeah, maybe he is right. We should lay off. He said it wasn't anything. You talk to Jirou, and you're not seeing each other."

"Yeah, but she's with Tokage and I'm not exactly her type anyway. This s different." Kaminari continued. He was just being an average teenager. No sin in that. Kirishima was pretty chill on this sort of thing, when it wasn't being asked every other breath.

"Dude, let it the fuck go." The spiky haired boy groaned, covering his face with a pillow to cover the blush.

"Jeez. No need to go all Bakugou on me." The electric boy teased. Kirishima's eyes widened slightly as he got up and tossed the pillow at his friend's head. "I'm gonna cool my head"

Dumbfounded, Kaminari looked with concern at Kirishima, then Sero, who had punched the other boy's arm and glared.

"Ow! Why?"

"Not cool, Denk. You know the situation."

"Oh." Coming to grips with what he had said, he called out to his friend in apology, but the spiky redhead had already made for the stairs.

X

Kirishima sat on his bed, hands dragging across his face. He needed advice. The Bakugou button had been pushed. Kaminari meant well and was one of his best friends, but some wounds shouldn't have lemon juice squeezed in verbally by an unassuming idiot, intentions be damned. The hero known as Red Riot sighed as he stared at his phone. He felt he should text her. See what she was up to. He was confident in certain areas, though that had been shaken due to various events and people. Still, he wasn't totally awkward or socially inept. Dating and romance were not his forte, especially evidenced by the rift between him and Bakugou or how things stopped abruptly when they headed in that direction with his best bro. Their friendship recovered, but there was still a lot of guilt and baggage over that.

Before Kirishima could talk to Tatami, he needed to talk to someone. All things considered, his friend wasn't much better with these matters, but it was more about moral support than viable advice anyway. He pressed speed dial and held the phone to his ear until he heard an answer,

"Yo. What's up?" a gruff voice spoke from the other end.

"Bro, I'm in a pickle."

"What kind? Dill, or Gherkin?"

"Dill, but like, a week-old dill that was left on the counter."

"Gross, bro. Wanna talk about it." Kirishima chuckled at Tetsutetsu's comment. They were on the same wavelength in a way neither Sero nor Kaminari were. Then again, he had never kissed either of them.

"I feel some mad conflict. Like…. Should I talk to this girl?" The answer was obvious. Of course, he should. It was only fair. And yet, he was unsure. He hated this uncertainty and the sooner it stopped plaguing him like a swarm of locusts, the better. Kirishima wasn't even sure what the difference between locusts and grasshoppers was, but he sounded a lot worse. Bugs weren't his thing.

"Bro…you got her number, right?" Tetsutetsu grunted, a faint rubbing noise barely audible over the phone. Kirishima could tell the steel hero was rubbing the back of his head, trying to walk through this dilemma step by step with his best friend.

"Yeah, but it was a mixer. That was the point of it. Exchanging contact info.

"Yeah, and you got it."

A sudden buzzing noise brought Kirishima out of the conversation slightly. It was probably Kaminari texting him to apologize. The sharp-toothed teen supposed he owed his friend an apology too. However, it was someone else entirely. Tatami had decided to make the first move, contradicting her whole turtle motif by being far quicker on the draw. "Yeah, but…. wait. Hold on."

"What? What is it"

Kirishima looked over the message several times. She sent a simple text, which read "Hey. Hope I'm not being weird or getting you at a bad time. It was nice meeting you. Again. Wanna chat?" It was accompanied by some emojis that the rock-skinned boy was having trouble deciphering, prompting a second opinion from his equally hard-headed colleague. "Ok, yeah. She texted me. Do turtle emojis mean anything?"

"I…I think she just likes turtles."

The red-haired boy suddenly felt very silly as his mind went back to her hero costume at the license exam and her purse and phone case when they met properly "Sounds right. Guess I'll send one back."

"Oh. She sent me a few hearts. Guess it worked."

"Bro…. I have to hang up. I think I'm going to shed a manly tear over how cute this is."

"Don't cry for me man."

"I will always cry for you."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's a dude thing, because you're my dude"

"Sounds about right. I'll let you go. Going to call Nakagame properly. Thanks man."

"Aight. Love you."

"Love you too, man."

Kirishima hung up and shook his head. Man, it was still weird knowing that he had such a close bond still with a guy who he decided he couldn't date because they were too similar. It almost felt wrong to both him and to Tatami. As Tetsutetsu had said though, he had to go for it. Manliness wasn't found in running away from your emotions. It was found in embracing them and addressing things head on. Questions be damned and Bakugous cranky ass be damned as well.

Kirishima decided to call Tatami. His finger hovered over the call button and as he exhaled, it descended. It rang once before she answered.

"Kirishima?"

"That's my name. Just decided to call. Figured it might be more fun than texting."

"Yeah. It is. I mean sending you turtles will always be fun, but it's nice to hear from you again. I was kind of afraid."

"Why. Thought I was going to leave you hanging?" He teased.

"Yeah…sorry. I must sound weird. Just kinda don't have the best track record. Plus, it was a mixer. You probably got a lot of contact info and are super busy.

"I mean, no more busy than usual. We're both hero students. And we have our provisional licenses. Biz happens, ya know?" he smiled into the phone. He admitted to feeling nervous, conflicted even. However, Tetsutetsu had helped him remember that this girl had been a delight to talk to. Even when she ended up putting her foot in her mouth, she exuded this genuine aura of friendliness and enthusiasm. It was one he could support and appreciate and with the doubts that had lingered in his heart as of late, he felt he needed it.

"It was nice seeing you though. You actually, um….is it weird if I say you made my night."

"Probably but given how I had a mouth full of barbecue for half the night, you're in good company." He hung off his bed, hair dangling in the air as blood rushed to his head. "Glad I was such a highlight. Still no Todoroki, I'm guessing."

If blushing made a noise, he was fairly certain he was able to hear it rather clearly through his phone. He had to smile slightly at how flustered he was apparently making her. He then blushed when he realized that he was the one doing this. "Wait, am I suave? Me? How?" He was less egotistical about it and more baffled as he wouldn't say he was smooth at anything.

"I mean, he's still cool. Really cool. And hot…. oh my god wait, I meant because of his quirk. I…I meant because he has ice and fire abilities. I didn't mean to…"

"Chill, Nakagame. No need to tuck your head in." he chuckled. This girl was too much. She reminded him of Midoriya in some ways, though both were completely different people in others.

"How do you know I'm doing that?"

"You did it at least three times when we met at the school thing. Kind of hard to forget."

"Oh…"

"Hey, no sweat. It's cute. You have charm."

"Cute? Me? Nah. I have this weird double chin when I use my quirk. Or like, quadruple chin. It's weird."

"Hey. Am I the kind of guy who would lie about stuff like this?"

"I mean, I barely know you, so." She hesitated to finish, but the point was made without needing to follow up.

"Yeah, that's fair. Points there, Nakagame" he leaned against the wall.

"Thanks though. I appreciate it. I've been called cute before, but the whole "ticking myself into my body" thing tends to get a few awkward looks."

"It's not like you can change your quirk. It's part of who you are. I know some people have lost their quirks, but for the most part, that's who you are. And that's rad."

Kirishima pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not very good at this sort of thing. Several of his friends were probably way better at saying the right thing than he was, but he just went forward with what felt right at least, regardless of how eloquent it sounded. Eloquent. That was a word he didn't use every day. That was a Yaomomo word, like "nuance" or "exquisite" or "Valedictorian". He preferred using words like "Badass" or "Bitchin'". Still, whatever fit.

"That's some…interesting wording. You know how to cheer a girl up though. It is rad. Thanks, Kirishima."

"Eijiro."

"Come again?"

"You can call me Eijirou. If you want at least. We're friends, right?" he smiled, not caring that he was probably moving too fast for this girl by using first names so soon, but that was just his style. Well, not entirely. Most of his friends called him Kirishima. Still, the point remained. Go with what feels right."

"Oh…You can call me Tatami then. I mean, I introduced myself last night, but you know."

"Yep. Anyway, Tatami. It was pretty sweet talking to you last night. Wanna catch up and fill some of the blanks from last night?"

"Blanks?"

"Yeah. Like, we didn't give our entire life stories to each other last night. Tell me more about yourself, Tam-chan." He grinned. He rather liked the name he came up with. It fit her pretty well.

"What did you call me?" she asked, confused and not sure of how to take it.

Kirishima shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed by how he just nicknamed a relative stranger and probably weirded her out slightly. "It's a nickname. Short for Tatami"

"Oh…Oh! I get it. Sorry. I must seem slow. Like a turtle. I like that. It's cute. Thanks, um… Kiri-kun!"

"Kiri-kun, huh?" he smirked, not that she could see him do so. He still appreciated it. "Heh. Not bad, Tam-chan. Not bad at all. I think we're going to get along just fine."

"I hope so. Otherwise it would be awkward giving you my number."

"Hah. Good point. Anyway, Tatami, where do you wanna start?"

X

Kirishima snapped back to the present, dragging himself out of bed and heading off to get a shower. He took off his shirt and reflected on how things had progressed. Tatami was a bit chatty at times to make up for times where she thought she was embarrassing, either herself or her conversation partner. Kirishima couldn't help but bask in the irony of a turtle girl who needed to be told to slow down. She had a sort of honest charm to her that he found relatable. He enjoyed talking to her. She was a lot more pleasant than Bakugou. And there it was. He felt like sliding down the wall and sighing. How did they get to that point and why did Kirishima allow it? He had apologized to Izuku several times and each time the green-haired boy told him it was fine. Still, the guilt kept piling up. Kirishima hated bullies. He had stated it to himself and others. And yet he had been such a hypocrite that when he found out about the past between Bakugou and Izuku, he had essentially done nothing.

What kind of hero would he be to brush such things off? What kind of friend was he? What kind of man? He thought to his friends and how he valued them, and how he might not have been deserving that value in return. He felt like he was unfair to Tetsutetsu for leading him on somehow, even if they both agreed, and things seemed normal now. Guilt was Kirishima's worse vice. He was feeling rather inadequate lately and he didn't know why, or rather, he did, but he wanted to just stop and feel better, so he can move on with his life and be a better person.

The water hit him as he grabbed his washcloth and stared at it for a few minutes, taking in all the thoughts that flooded his mind and doing his best to deal with them all. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, nearly activating his quirk as he kicked into high gear and aggressively washed himself. It was all rather Bakugou, who he didn't feel like thinking about at the moment, but he felt he needed to pick himself up and wash away the filth from his body and from his soul. Besides, he still had people who genuinely liked him and were good people themselves. He had Ashido and Midoriya, Kaminari, Sero, Tetsutetsu, and almost his entire class. Class 1b had some cool people too. He and Kendou actually got into a rather engaging debate over which Marlon Brando movie was the best ever made. It ended in him, Tetsutetsu, and Itsuka all agreeing that, as influential as Godfather was, it was the Wild One, hands down.

When he got back, he had received a handful of messages, including a new one from Tatami. His eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red. He clenched his fist.

"Hey, do you want to go get a bite to eat? If you're busy it's cool"

She wanted to hang out He had only been talking to her a week. He didn't expect to hit it off so fast with her. He was tempted to even say, maybe later. But thinking of his concerns over not being good enough as a hero or a man, and of the rift growing between him and Bakugou, the hardening hero decided he had nothing to lose. She was friendly, and he enjoyed talking to her. It didn't mean anything. It was just two friends who met and were going out for food, and maybe a movie. He wasn't like Midoriya or Yaoyorozu. If anything, he was closer to Ashido. Planning things out wasn't really his style. He wasn't exactly impulsive, but he also wasn't a strategist. He just went with the flow and what felt right. And his gut was telling him food and whatever else they happen to be around, as long as it looked fun for the two of them.

"Hell yeah! Got a place in mind? I have some ideas but wanna know what you'd like first."

He put his phone down and put on a fresh shirt, one of his favorite wrestler that he had picked up at the mall on a trip a few months back.

He checked his phone again to see what her response was.

"I'm fin with anything." Was all she sent. A minute later, another message arrived with a buzz.

"Wait, there is a new buffet that recently opened up! I heard it's really good and it's between UA and where I live! Wanna go there?"

A buffet wasn't a bad idea. It would have a variety of foods, so if they were in the mood for anything in particular, it would be easy to sate both their preferences.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me, Tam-chan." Kirishima smiled. He liked the sound of that nickname the more he thought of it. It didn't even really fit her name but was close enough. He liked giving nicknames, though he would admit he hadn't done it very often. It was a fun way to show fondness for people though.

"Great! I will see you in about half an hour. I'm not that far from Musutafu. It's fairly close to where I live, even though I go to school farther away"

"Awesome. See you soon!"

"See ya!"

The boy started getting his stuff together. He put on some black cargo shorts, grabbed his chain wallet, and went through his shoes, opting for some hi-tops. He almost threw on his favorite crocs, as they were really comfortable for kicking around in. However, he decided the skate-shoes were the way to go for tonight. He then stopped to think about if he should dress a bit nicer. He wasn't sure what kind of buffet it was. He doubted it was too fancy, but he didn't want to chance it, though fancy wasn't really his style.

He was brought back to reality by a knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone to come by and it couldn't have been Tatami. He went to the door to answer, throwing zip-up hoody on over his shirt. He was greeted by Mina and Izuku, who had appeared to be getting ready to go somewhere.

"Hiya, horn buddy!" the vibrant and enthusiastic girl he had known since middle school greeted him, her boyfriend by her side as she did so. Izuku gave a polite wave as his pink girlfriend's arm draped over his shoulder like a warm scarf.

"Hey, Kirishima. Mina and I wanted to know if you wanted to play some board games later. We're having a game night."

"Yeah! It will be fun! We got Yaomomo and Iida involved. Given that they're like the mom and dad of our class, they organized it and we wanted to know if you're in. Yaomomo is bringing Kendou and some of the others from 1b are coming over too."

"Oh yeah. That's what Tetsutetsu was talking about. Sounds like a blast." The sharp-toothed boy grinned, stroking his jaw. "Gonna have to pass though. I have other plans."

"Awww man! Wish you could…" Mina pouted at her friend's response but could respect it. She had recently been catching up with him since their middle school days. Given everything they had been through together as classmates, it seemed fitting. The horned girl would have thought on that matter more if not for her shorter attention span and a realization that struck her like a baseball bat. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oooooh~"

Kirishima's shoulders slumped. He knew that look. She remembered that he had been talking to the girl he met at the hero program mixer. He had certainly been teased and questioned on it, but Mina was different. She would want details, Izuku level if it was really juicy. He also imagined she had some advice. As much as he valued his friends, he didn't want to get into the awkward discussion about his dating life.

"It's not what you think, Ashido. Calm down."

"Is it that girl? Nakagame?" the pink girl smiled, bouncing up and down on her toes like an excited child, bugging an older sibling for information. Her black eyes shimmered with a mischievous curiosity that both her horn-buddy and her boyfriend knew all too well. The latter tried to reign her in.

"C'mon, Mina. If he says it isn't a date, maybe it isn't. We should respect him and let him get ready."

"But Izukuuuuu…. What if he needs our help! It's for love!"

"I would love if you scooted on out, so I can chill for a bit before she arrives."

"What time is she coming? Where are you guys going?" Mina meant well, but her enthusiasm for certain subjects was hard to turn off. Romance was one of those topics that she absolutely wanted to find out more about, especially if it meant she could assist some friends with their love lives.

"Half an hour and to a buffet to eat. It's not a date. We're just…meeting up." Kirishima wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Mina or himself at this point, but he knew at least one wasn't buying it. Izuku was more willing to just let it go and attempt to get Mina to just leave their friend to it. The green-haired boy smiled at his fellow hero and gave him a thumbs-up.

"That's not too long from now. We can wait with you if you want. I hope you guys have fun." Izuku smiled softly. He was less aggressively supportive than his girlfriend. He was very capable of going into cheerleader mode when the mood struck, but he was far more reserved than his eccentric and excitable partner. Kirishima couldn't help but smile at how well the two got on and complemented each other's personalities. They truly brought out the best in each other. He wondered to himself if he would find someone like that. Maybe it was a guy, or a girl, or just anyone who he could get along with in that same manner. Maybe it was… He shook his head, knowing he probably looked slightly odd to his buddies.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Both things. I'm fine with just waiting on my own for now though." Stretching out his body and holding his one arm as he rotated it a few times, the spiky-haired boy went through his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. Cellphone? Check. Wallet? Check. Body Odor? Taken care of. He was set.

"Kiri, no offense, but have you been on a date before?" Mina asked with concern and an eagerness to assist in matters such as this.

"I mean, I have had people ask me out before. Plus, Tetsutetsu and I have hung out in the past." He rested his arms behind his head and spoke towards the ceiling, not sure if his answer counted in Mina standards. It held up to his own though. Besides. It wasn't an actual date.

"No, I mean, like…a date date!" Mina pouted. She really didn't mean to come off as rude and she probably shouldn't be so nosy, but if her horn buddy was going to find love, she wanted to help him out. She felt it her duty as a friend, a hero, and one of the first in her class to enter a relationship.

"This isn't a "date date" Ashido" he sighed, gaining a non-plussed look from his friend. Izuku, meanwhile, was more convinced, or at least willing to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. Heroes often butted in, even when they shouldn't. He had lived by that. But even he drew a line somewhere. That was for saving people from villains or helping lost children, not inserting one's self into another's romantic life uninvited.

Kirishima exhaled. He felt he wasn't convincing anyone, so he came clean. "Alright. It could be. I don't know. But I'll figure this out on my own. I appreciate you guys, but I think I got this."

Before Mina could interject, Izuku picked her up bridal style and carried her off. He knew her weaknesses, as well as her strengths, and that was a good way of stopping her more eccentric outbursts such as this.

"We understand, Kirishima. We'll let you do what you think is best. We should go get prepared ourselves. I hope you and Nakagame have fun."

"Izuku, you traitor! He needs our help! For love!" she wriggled and writhed but eventually settled down and blushed when her body shifted enough so that his hand was on her backside. Letting herself down so that she didn't collapse on top of a fainting boy, she conceded and held Izuku's hand. "Alright. Just…what he said, Kiri. Have fun, ok, man?" she lightly punched the other boy's arm as the three teens smiled at each other.

"I will. Don't worry so much." He brushed a finger under his nose and grinned.

"Not exactly reassuring. Anyway, see ya!" Mina teased Kirishima and with that, her and Izuku left their friend to his devices.

The hardening boy shook his head and chuckled before looking at his phone. He had 20 minutes to kill before she arrived. He decided to listen to some music on his phone, choosing his work out playlist, which he had labeled "Boss of This Gym". A few of his friends and classmates had recommended some songs, including metal and industrial stuff. There was a song that Kirishima had kept, that Bakugou had suggested. He was tempted to skip it, but it was always a favorite of his. He was conflicted. Finally, he just decided to let shuffle pick for him.

After a few songs, he checked his phone. Almost time to meet Tatatmi. He had one minute left until she was supposed to arrive, so he picked himself up off the bed and headed out the door.


	3. A Daring Date

Kirishima was nervous. He hadn't been on a date in a while, especially not with a girl. Plus, with the Bakugou shit on his mind, he worried he would screw it up somehow. He didn't want to put that on her. Tatami was a genuinely sweet person, even if she had unintentionally insulted him once or twice. He still had to laugh at that somehow.

He stepped out of the Heights Alliance dormitory and walked onto campus, noticing a familiar looking girl with spiky wings of hair, crocs on her feet, and a vibrant sundress and matching purse with a tortoiseshell pattern. Her body language indicated she was rather in awe of where she was. Most hero schools in Japan weren't of the boarding variety and hers was no different. However, that model was becoming more frequent, slowly but surely.

Shiketsu was apparently the next to apply it. Kirishima thought back to when he and his classmates had to commute. It was weird thinking back to not just living on campus. He thought of his family, and how he hadn't talked to them in a couple of days. He supposed he would have to let them know he had gone out on a date. That was sure to be a long conversation. The hard hero shook his head with a laugh and placed a shoulder on his date's shoulder to get her attention.

"Enjoying the view?" the spiky-haired boy grinned.

"Eeep!" Tatami nearly rocketed off the ground at the speed of sound and withdrew into herself just as quickly. Kirishima rubbed the back of his head, apologizing with a gentle laugh.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to spook ya. I knew we were meeting at the gate, but I didn't expect you to enter."

"Oh! There you are! Sorry…" the Ketsubutsu student chuckled sheepishly as she turned around and slowly became less compact. She brushed her arm gently and averted her gaze towards the ground for a moment.

"This place is so big! UA campus really is something!" Tatami peered around at her surroundings, whistling her approval. Despite the hit to its reputation from multiple villain attacks, it was still an impressive school with some of the best facilities the nation had to offer.

"Not that I don't love my school. I do. But wow!"

"Heh. I've never been to Ketsubutsu. Might have to see it for myself some time."

Kirishima had been having second thoughts about a date so soon, but it certainly wasn't manly to bail on it, especially so close to the wire, and especially when she was already there. Besides, the hardening boy had a feeling that this would be fun, if their interactions so far were any indication.

"By the way." He grinned. "You have rad taste in footwear."

Noticing that he was wearing crocs as well, Tatami beamed, swaying her dress a little, side to side.

"Thanks! You too!"

"Anyway, shall we?" The red-head gestured towards the gate.

"Yes! We shall!" his date blushed lightly as her voice rang out in an awkward yelp. She calmed herself and exited the grounds with her companion.

X

"It's cool your school has dorms! Ours isn't there yet. I put together a petition to try and convince Ketsubutsu to lean in that direction, but I am still short of my goal."

Kirishima couldn't help but admire her enthusiasm. She might have been easily startled and embarrassed, but she certainly had an energy that drove her. It was par for the course with any hero student, but still, it was noteworthy nonetheless.

"Hope your petitioning goes well then, though you probably won't get as long to live in them given how far along we are."

"Oh… um, yeah. We still have another year and a half though. Just about. I think. Plus, other people could still live in them. It would make it easier to devote ourselves to training." The girl's voice grew timid, but slowly started to stretch out until it reached its previous level of enthusiasm. "Not to mention more time to see our friends. We train with them so often, we might even end up working with them, right?"

"No argument here. Not sure if it would help, but I'd sign your petition."

Tatami smiled brightly. She mostly needed the student body of Ketsubutsu to sign it, as outsiders from rival schools probably wouldn't drive the point home as much. However, the thought was what counted, and it was valuable.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. It's a neat idea. You really seem to admire our school." The red-head closed his eyes and grinned with pride, flexing his arm dramatically. "Gotta commend you for your spirit."

The turtle girl found herself smiling back, for possibly a little too long, particularly at her date's impressive musculature. This triggered her quirk once again as she hid inside herself again.

Kirishima looked down at her. Was she going to do this all day? He wasn't annoyed by any means. He just didn't want to keep embarrassing her.

"You ok, Tam?"

"You're fine. I mean I'm fine. Super fine. Um…the restaurant is a few blocks down."

"Do you…Do you need me to carry you?"

Kirishima realized it seemed rather forward for a first date after he had uttered it, not to mention somewhat patronizing. Still, if she was shrinking this often, he figured he could help her out. However, this just made her freeze up and blush more, stammering a bit before shooting up and walking again.

"Nope. It's cool. Don't need your beefy arms around me. First date and all."

"Um…what?"

"…FOOD! THIS WAY! YES!"

Tatami was mentally cursing herself. This date was not going well. She couldn't stop her mental screaming. She was with a UA student, one of the ones who made it to the final stages of the Sports Festival. And he was super nice. She simultaneously wanted it to keep going and for it to end so she could collapse on herself and die of embarrassment.

"Ooookay then. Right behind you." Kirishima felt pink in his cheeks as he followed behind, baffled as to what just happened and how he should even react. He supposed he could talk to her about it when they got to their destination.

The pair arrived at the restaurant before they knew it. It was called Hall of Justice and was built, a blend of Japanese and Western sensibilities. Various flags hung down, indicating that the variety of food was international in flare. Kirishima couldn't argue with a large menu, especially if he could get a really good burger. The variety at places like Andorogomu was impressive, but this place was supposed to put even that to shame. He looked at the girl next to him, who looked just as impressed and eager.

"Alright. After you." The red-head gestured with his arm. After all, she asked him first and led him here. It was only fair he let her enter before.

"Oh. Thanks."

They entered the building and gazed at the layout before them. It was a lot more modern on the inside than it was on the outside, certainly not ritzy, but not too shabby either. There appeared to be a room with video games and a strength test machine, as well as effigies of several local heroes, past and present. The two students recognized figures like All-Might and endeavor, but even international pros like Captain Celebrity were depicted within.

They were promptly seated at a booth near the left side of the building, where the game room was. They ordered their drinks, a cola and a water, and went to get their food. It should have seemed repetitive, having their first date at a buffet when that was the spread where they first met. However, it was also incredibly fitting.

Kirishima still couldn't believe it was a date. He tried to push his worries to the side. If things went too fast for either of them, they would talk. For now, it was just fun to get out and get to know each other.

Swallowing his food, Kirishima swabbed a napkin around his mouth and leaned back in his seat. He had went through three or four plates of food, from Korean barbecue and Kobe beef, to some Cajun burger sliders that he kept popping like candy. Tatami had had three plates herself, mostly sushi, salad, and some fruit.

"Hey, so it might be too soon to ask this while we're still eating." Kirishima could see the blush return to Tatami's cheeks at just those words. They certainly carried so many implications based on what followed and very few of them were a good way of continuing things. "Do you have that petition?"

The Ketsubutsu student sighed and smiled, relaxing her shoulders as she looked across at him.

"I mean, of course not, man. We're on a date. Why would I bring that around with me in my purse? That's silly." A soft chuckle escaped her throat.

The hard boy returned the laughter and stretched his arms.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I can just fill it out another time. No big."

Her expression swiftly changed as she blushed again, her neck sinking into her body slightly on reflex, though not all the way this time.

"…Its right here…" Tatami reached into her purse and pulled out her clipboard. Not even the girl herself knew how she managed that one. Did it have the same properties as her quirk? It was a mystery at this point.

Kirishima stared in astonishment, but quickly recovered and took the clipboard and pen, clearing some space on the table and filling out his info before handing the materials back to his date.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"No sweat. Might seem repetitive though, huh, Tam?" the UA student smiled, one eye closed in a prolonged wink. He assumed he looked like a hot-blooded Shonen protagonist, instead of the goofy teenage boy he really was.

"How so?"

"Well we ate from a buffet and I gave you my autograph. Guess this is going to be a bit of a pattern for us, huh."

Tatami fought with all her might not to blush and curl up again. She half-managed it.

"Looks like that might become a pattern too." Her date laughed, shaking his head as he knocked back his soda."

"Guess so." The girl laughed and played with her hair slightly. She might have made a fool of herself several times, but she had to admit, she was having fun.

X

The rest of their time at the restaurant went fairly well, taking turns on the strength machine, which worked via a punching bag with a meter to measure power and velocity. They also found a karaoke booth and managed to have fun singing a popular rock song. It was a disaster, but it was entertaining to both teens, to say the least. They decided on an encore anyway, choosing some pop song from centuries before they were born. The artist was named Ke$ha or something. Kiri belted it out like his heart was on fire.

The booth even gave them a disc of the recording for further viewing. It worked as a gift, a way of torturing yourself after break-ups, or for blackmail purposes. For the two hero students, it was a lovely memento for a night that had gone well so far.

Kirishima was having a blast. He wasn't thinking of his failures as a hero or a friend, or about Bakugou, or about anything else. His only focus was on the fun being had at the moment.

"Alright Tam, what next?" the hardening boy beamed triumphantly. A night like this was what he needed and, judging by the similar smile on his date's face, she did too.

"Um…I don't know. Didn't really have a game plan. I suppose we can…"

The girl stooped mid-sentence, staring off at something. Kirishima looked at her, then in the direction she was facing. He soon became similarly silent. In front of the two, a family was being harassed by what looked like a street gang. Each member was sporting black leather vests with "Next" embroidered on the back. Some even had it spray-painted. He hadn't heard the commotion before. How had he not.

"We have to help them."

"Kiri wait! Pros should be able to hand it." The girl said pensively. She wanted so badly to intercede. Kirishima could see it in her eyes.

"You have your license on you?" he said calmly and seriously.

"Yeah. I never leave without it."

"Then I need you to do something. A couple things."

"S-sure."

"Trust me."

"I do…What's the second thing."

"Curl up."

The girl looked worried but nodded anyway, getting her game face on as she, curled up. Since she was wearing a dress, she was a bit nervous and flustered.

"Fick me up from the sides."

"Not the bottom?"

"Sun dress…" the girl blushed brighter and bit her lip.

"Right. Sorry. "

Kirishima turned bright red at the thought of it. It was definitely too soon for things like that. The red-head focused up, grabbed his date, and threw her at the muggers with a battle cry he felt sufficiently manly.

"Hey fellas! Wanna play ball?"

Before the gang members could answer, Tatami made contact with one's gut, calling out to the victimized family to run for safety. She popped up like a jack-in-the-box made out of pain, delivering a vicious uppercut to another mugger. There were about four and two of them were on the ground.

Wasting no time, Kirishima activated his quirk and rushed towards the other two. His fists pounded together in preparation as he pounded the ground in front of another, knocking him off balance.

"Hey Tam, I got you something."

The girl's face lit up in surprise until she realized he meant the goon he lined up and not a secret present for their date. Steeling herself, she delivered a swift punch, sending him straight back into Kirishima's fist.

"I did not dress for a fight." Tatami sighed. Still, she had to admit, they made a pretty good team, and that Kirishima was rather quick on his feet.

"I mean, neither did I. We probably should have brought capture tape or rope or something.

"But it's our first date…. I mean…did I say date? I meant- "

"Pretty sure we both know it's a da-Tam! Duck!" Kirishima had meant to make casual conversation and reassure his partner, but one of the muggers was

"Like the bi-OH!" picking up quickly, the girl tucked herself in quickly as a bolt of energy zoomed over her head, the heat radiating off of it as it passed and hit Kirishima in the chest.

"NO!" Tatami winced as she cried out in shock. The turtle girl thought he might resist but was still concerned for his safety.

He managed to activate his quirk, but at a cost.

"Dude! I loved this shirt!" the boy gritted his teeth in agitation as he looked to see if the family was safe, he couldn't see them. He wanted to believe they made it to safety but couldn't rule out the possibility of them being cornered again.

The other members got up and joined in, though the one appeared only to have a sound canceling quirk, which is why Kirishima and Tatami hadn't heard the family as they were mugged, and only seen them.

The UA student wasn't as much of a strategist as his friend Izuku, but he had to think. If that quirk was activated, he and Tatami would need to work without talking. He offered his hand to Tatami, who had blushed slightly, but put it aside for later.

"You hero punks cost us some fun for tonight. Why don't you butt out? You're not exactly dressed for a fight, are they Rezar?" The sound canceler sneered, voice muffled by a facemask.

"Now that you mention it, Akam, they look more like they are dressed for a date, eh, love birds?" the bolt man mocked.

"I thin I dit ny tunn!" another groaned.

"Shut it, Itami! Anyway, you're both wrong. They're dressed for a funeral." The apparent leader of the small group spoke up, appearing to be a boy in his late teens, 19 or so, with what appeared to be a pompadour and a custom chain that said "Johnny". His name, perhaps.

The young heroes stood their ground, ready for whatever came next. Luckily, that whatever ended up being police, whom had apparently been called by the family that had escaped. It was a small squad, but then again, so were the muggers.

"Hands in the air!"

"Shit! It's the cops! It's not worth it." The other three sighed.

"Johnny" wasn't convinced though. He was still looking for action and he had come up empty handed, the family having taken back their belongings in the chaos. He wasn't returning home empty handed. Not unless he could get those hands roughed up a bit.

"You boneheads have no vision. That's why you're small time. Me though?" the man smiled as he increased in size until he towered over the police and the two junior heroes.

"I don't have that problem!"

Johnny prepared his attack, but a loud sound buzzed in his ear, hitting his brain like a dart hitting a bullseye. He clutched his head as the voice rang through his mind.

"Stop messing around, Johnny. Come back."

"Argh! I got this, Kairi! I can handle the coppers and the kids!"

"Doesn't matter. Keep it in your pants. We don't want to make a scene. You were just supposed to rough up some people and bring back what they had. You failed and worse, you got noticed."

"I can take them!" the man shouted back, clutching his head, confusing everyone around him, though the police still kept their quirks and weapons trained on the giant gangster.

His friends had received the message loud and clear.

"YOU COWARDS! WHERE'D YOU GO? NEXT STICKS TOGETHER!"

"Next follows orders and doesn't broadcast itself like a macho moron. Don't make me get rough, John John." The mental voice teased demurely, an edge to it as a bit of blood dripped from his nose.

"God you're a bitch." He exhaled. Unfortunately for Johnny, this conversation had left the police, Kirishima, and Tatami with an opening.

"Hey Tam? Ready to play ball again?" the UA student stared up at the target, specifically his groin. The boy would have to have a conversation with himself about doing that while on a date with a pretty girl, as well as calling her pretty in his head. However, now was the time for strategy.

"I think I'm ready for this date to become normal." She sighed with an exasperated smile. "But I'm up for whatever."

"Yeah. Sorry it turned out weird but let's end it on a high note."

He picked her up again, allowing her feet onto his hands this time, carefully avoiding anything embarrassing. Strengthening himself with his hardening, Kirishima tossed his date like a shotput, straight at his target. He hoped it would be enough velocity, height, and power to do the deed. Sure enough, it was a bullseye.

"ARRRGH! WHAT THE FUCK!" Johnny's knees buckled as he fell to them, shrinking in size as cursed his psychic supervisor for her distraction.

The young man was doubled over in pain between the injury to his crotch and the loud buzzing of Kairi chewing his head off over their mental link. Before the would-be mugger could get a word in, he was knocked out by two simultaneous punches from the casually dressed hero students.

X

The police rounded up Johnny and placed him in the back of their truck. He was out like a light, as was the connection with his superior. The police chief had walked over to Tatami and Kirishima, offering a hand. She was a stout, well-built woman with swiveling eyes, much like a chameleon's. It was a useful quirk for observing multiple perpetrators at once. Her eyes fixated on the heroic youths.

"You two were of help but I am hoping you have at least a provisional license." The woman, Captain Yagura, was a senior officer, but she loved being in the field, so often tagged along to "show rookies how to do field work the right way, Yagura style." She didn't like having to arrest well-meaning kids but couldn't let them go if they were breaking the law. Still, she had recognized the boy at least.

"We do" the toothy pair responded in unison, certainly not wanting to spend the night in a cell, especially if they didn't have to.

Kirishima took out his chain wallet and pulled his provisional license. Tatami had to remove her clipboard first but took out her wallet and license as well. The Captain looked at both, hand on her chin. After squinting for a few minutes, she seemed satisfied.

"Well, I haven't heard of "Tortugal" but "Red Riot"? You were involved with that Yakuza business a while back, weren't you? Heard talk from some of the folks in the department there. I like the name. It reminds me of the old hero "Crimson Riot"." The older woman grunted.

"Oh, thanks, ma'am. He was actually my inspiration." Red Riot smiled and rubbed the back of his head as his partner smiled and chuckled. He was rather cute when he was like that. She started to panic a little when she caught herself with those thoughts again.

"Hey, call me Ma'am, and I will arrest you." She teased. "Anyway, any reason you kids are in civvies? Not exactly hero duty clothes."

"Um…"

"Oooooh. I see. Well, you kids run along before the press starts sniffing. You probably have homework to get to. Besides." The Captain winked slyly at the pair of young heroes-in-training.

"This isn't exactly an ideal date, is it."

The two waved good bye and proceeded on their way to the train station, making sure they hadn't dropped anything during their scuffle. Kirishima looked back once more, then motioned for Tatami.

The Ketsubutsu student had remembered the sizable hole in her friend's shirt and became concerned at first. She had to stop herself from making a giant fool of herself by pointing out that his pecs were showing. Biting her lower lip, Tatami, breathed through her nose.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I've been through far worse. Man, I am going to have to get another shirt like this somewhere though."

"Um, I can buy you a replacement if you want. We still haaaaave..." the girl with algae green-hair paused her thoughts as she looked at her wrist to check the time. Her watch was in a cartoonish turtle shape and had a digital interface. "just enough time to find a replacement and get back. UA has a curfew, right?"

"Yeah. It does. Don't worry about paying for the shirt." Kirishima reassured her. "Thanks for the offer."

"No. I insist. I…It kind of took a weird disastrous turn, but this was fun."

The UA student smiled, looking back at his companion for the night. "Yeah. It was."

Kirishima thought. He still had so much on his mind, between classes, aiming to be a hero, and dealing with all the emotions he had been swimming in of late, he didn't want to make things worse. This girl didn't deserve to be burdened with that just, so he could escape from responsibility. That said, he had a genuinely good time with her. This girl was definitely something, and he wanted more time to see what that something was. Kirishima made up his mind as a blush filled his cheeks."

"We should do this again sometime, I think…"

"R-really?" Tatami blushed back, eyes wide at his words. She was hoping for a second one. Even if it had been a flop, she was hoping they could still be friends, but a second date? The girl couldn't say yes fast enough.

"I mean, I did just say, Tam."

"Yes!" she yelped in that excitable way of hers, tucking back inside of herself directly after.

Kirishima shook his head with a grin. He was liking this girl's company more and more.

"Right. About that shirt."

X

Kirishima arrived back on campus, just in time for curfew. After miraculously finding a shirt in the same style at a nearby clothing store, the boy changed int his new threads and stuffed his old one in the bag. The two shared an awkward yet pleasant hug at the station and promised to keep in touch.

The red-head walked into the dorm to find Mina and Izuku sitting on the couch, watching TV in the lounge. The curly couple looked up at their friend as he walked in.

"How did it go, horn buddy?" Mina asked teasingly. "Did you get a second date?"

"No need to be so nosey." The aforementioned "horn buddy" sighed. "But yeah. We're going out again next weekend. I'll give you more details in the morning. I'm exhausted."

"Oho? Moving that fast?" the pink girl prodded as her friend slowly walked toward the stairs.

"Mina, maybe we should lay off him. He's probably tired." Izuku smiled gently, trying to reign in his girlfriend's antics.

"Aww, but Izu, I just want to know if he had any fun!"

Kirishima was about to interject until a brief news story came on the TV, depicting the events of earlier in the evening.

 _Police in upper Musutafu apprehended a member of the infamous NEXT gang that has been terrorizing towns and cities across the prefecture. With the help of two young heroes, who appear to have been undercover. They had saved a family from four members, though only one was apprehended. Identified as Johnny Garugano, aged 19. Cell phone footage taken of the two heroic teens, who are still under their provisional licenses, was taken by a nearby civilian, who chose to remain anonymous."_

The footage droned on as Kirishima and Tatami were shown on screen. The redheaded boy looked himself on the tv, then at his friends. Mina looked back and forth between the screen and her friend, then her boyfriend. Making eye contact with Kirishima again, the black-eyed girl calmly spoke with soft intonation.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Kirishima sighed. Bed would have to wait.

"So much for a good night's sleep…"


	4. Hooked on a Feeling

Mina sat on the couch next to Izuku, while Kirishima was in a nearby chair. The pink girl had stood up to talk animatedly about the news report she and her boyfriend had just watched. They were hero students, and license holders at that. This was par for the course. However, Mina still found it insane and had to vocalize about it.

"What kind of first date did you take this girl on, Kirishima!"

"Chill. It's not like we were looking for trouble. It just kind of…"

"Found you?" Mina sighed. It all seemed rather cliché, but she supposed it would be apt.

"I was actually going to say, it found other people. Tam and I just introduced ourselves." The red-head smiled bashfully, flashing his sharp teeth at his friends. "Next time will hopefully be more peaceful. Might be moving too fast, but she told me about this fishing spo park near where she lives. Apparently, she used to go there with her family all the time."

"Oh. That's good. Glad you two are going on a second date."

"I guess. But how is that romantic? You signed her petition and you fought bad guys!"

"Easy, Ashido. We can't all have storybook romances like you did with Midoriya. Running up to him like an excited puppy with no control of its legs and pouncing on him."

"I did not pounce on Izu!"

"I mean…not the first date." Izuku smiled sheepishly. He still remembered that day on Dagobah Beach. It really did set the tone for what would be their relationship. He wouldn't have changed it for the world and was happy his friend seemed to have found someone too.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Mina pouted, playfully of course.

"Yeah. Tam-chan is great. Did you know she interned with Miruko? Cute, nerdy turtle girl and buff, awesome rabbit lady. It's like that one fable. Aesops Rocks, I think."

"Dude, that's not…" Mina placed a palm against her forehead. Kirishima wasn't a total idiot. In fact, he tested better than she did. He could be a numbskull at times, however. Still, Mina listened, as did Izuku.

"You're a fan of Miruko too?"

"Should I be jealous, Izu?" Mina cocked an eyebrow, looking at her boyfriend with suspicion. She had no real reason to question the boy's fidelity, especially given how loyal he was. She just enjoyed messing with him.

"I…I swear, it's nothing like that! I swear! I just think she is a great hero and her theme is rather fitting for her quirk, and her warrior personality combined with the gentleness of a rabbit is an interesting- "

"I would offer you a shovel, but you seem to be digging yourself deeper just fine." The pink girl poked Izuku's nose and stuck her tongue out. "Just kidding babe. I know. She is pretty bad ass. And hot. I wouldn't judge you. Too much" The pink girl winked. She giggled at her boyfriend's fluster as their friend laughed as well, ending on a yawn.

"Anyway, I'm headed to bed, you two. I need rest." Kirishima stretched his arms out and headed for his room, turning to face his friends over his shoulder as he did so. "Night, dudes."

"Nighty night!" The curly-haired couple said in unison, though Izuku's timing was off.

As soon as Kirishima got to his room, he had crashed on his bed, exhausted from the events of the evening. He texted Tatami good night as well, gaining similar greetings and well wished in return. The boy let his hair down and passed out with a smile on his face.

X

A week had passed, filled with classes, training exercises, and interactions with friends, including more texts with Tatami. The weekend arrived with a yawn before everyone knew it. Kirishima had decided to go for some fresh air when he had talked via phone to Tatami. After their first date, the two had agreed on a second one. The red-haired boy was headed to the station and Mina had decided to tag along and offer her guidance in the ways of romance. Her friends likely needed it. Izuku was meeting with All Might about something, possibly some training of some sort. Mina knew she would see the boy eventually. Besides, this gave the pink girl the chance to give some one on one advice to her horn buddy. They had known of each other since middle school yet hadn't properly talked often until UA. This was a good opportunity to see how the boy was doing, and more importantly, gauge just how well this next date would go.

The acid girl had yet to properly meet Tatami and wanted to get the chance to meet her. If her friends had found love, the acid girl wanted to be there to see it with her own eyes.

"Why are you tagging along again?"

"That eager to be rid of me? Worried I'll make her jealous?"

"No, I. I'm just going on a date. I don't need a chaperone."

"I want to gauge how out of your league she is. Besides, I'm still shocked you're dating a girl. "

The boy rolled his eyes and gently nudged her away. This girl was like an annoying sister sometimes, he swore. "Piss off. I'm bi. Not like any of the boys in class were available anyway. And things didn't work that way with Tetsutetsu, so here I am. At least he's still my bro."

Mina would have teased back. Her friend made things so simple for her in situations like this. However, even a silly girl like Mina could take things seriously. She had learned to do so more over time, from classes and from dating Izuku. She had fought off a villain and her own fears, to save two friends before UA. Recapturing that spirit was certainly something the girl wished not to take for granted. "Is this girl a rebound, Kiri?"

"No? I mean…I almost called off the first date. I didn't want to do stuff like this when I wasn't ready. I don't want to be unfair to her, you know?" Kirishima sighed, looking down, then up as he walked

"Fair, I suppose. Just treat her right, ok?"

"Of course. What kind of-" Kirishima responded, aiming to put his friend's concerns to rest, as well as his own. He was worried about it as well. Was she a rebound? Was he using her? Should he have turned her down? Would that have hurt her less? Worse? He shook it off and decided it was best to go in prepared for a good day. Mina had cut him off mid-sentence.

"If you go on about manliness, I will personally break into your room and melt your goofy fucking wall scrolls." The acid girl held out her palm, pooling up a small amount of weak slime in her palms, discarding it with the flick of a wrist. It wasn't actual acid, but the point was made.

"Why are you so cruel to me?"

"Because I care. Speaking of which, you know how you go on about things being manly all the time? Like you were about to just now?"

"Yeeeeah?"

"Never say that to a woman." Min

"You're not making this easy, Ashido."

"That's because I am your friend, Kirishima. I do this because I care. Now, what are you two doing today?" A pink arm wrapped around Kirishima's shoulder, the other limb gesturing dramatically at the sky in the sort of eccentric manner the boy would come to expect from his classmate.

"Fishing."

Mina just stared at her friend, not sure how to respond at first. Everyone did their own thing, she supposed. She was used to her and Izuku being the first couple in their class and, outside Setsuna's short and disastrous triste with Hatsume, the first of their year at UA. Others had sought them for advice, but now there were other couples as well. It was romantic and wonderful, though the girl still felt the urge to help out her friends in any way she could, even if they mostly figured things out on their own. Her brow furrowed, and her grin turned to a frown.

"... Ok. Maybe she should decide what you two do on dates from now on."

"It was her idea. It's a hobby of hers."

"Oh God you're screwed." Mina laughed, shaking her head with an amused sigh. She really did want her friend and the girl he was seeing to be happy. She didn't know Tatami as well, but she did know Kirishima, and he could use this. She assumed his date needed a win as well. Everyone did these days, in a post All-Might world.

"Gee, thanks." Kirishima rolled his eyes and craned his neck. He was used to the teasing, especially as the two caught up more after middle school and became closer.

"Any time. Again. Just worried for you, man."

"Relax. Pretty sure neither of us are ready for that step yet, Ashido. We just started."

"Horn buddy, I will punch you."

"My skin is hard as rock. And please don't turn into Tokage and make the joke I know you're thinking of."

"Then ill push you into a lake and see how well your skin helps you there. Might actually be the most interesting thing that happens all day" Mina gently shoved her friend. She would have given him a noogie, but that was an ancient Ashido ritual reserved for siblings and significant others. Kirishima was neither. Besides, his hair wouldn't make the gesture satisfying enough, though the fussing the hard boy did over it would come close. "Also, don't worry. That would be too easy. Low hanging fruit isn't as tasty. Anyway, I hope you do well on this date, dude. You need all the luck you can get." She teased.

"Are you trying to help or give me an anxiety attack?" the redhead pouted, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. Mina knew how strong and brave and loyal he could be when he wasn't hung up on guilt and insecurity. However, in this case, the girl could not take her friend seriously. More teasing was in order.

"Given how 'manly' you are, I'd assumed pure testosterone would have destroyed all the anxiety."

"There's nothing "unmanly" about admitting your feelings, Ashido. You have seen mine up close and personal. Besides, I used to have feelings for Bakugou. I think I can only go up from there."

"I mean, granted. You can't get lower than 'The molten burning magma underneath the dirt. Unless you wanted to go to the center of the world, but his ego is big enough."

"Nah, I'm good. I would rather not dig myself a deeper hole."

"So, where is this girl supposed to meet you anyway?" she asked, bringing her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose.

"We're headed to Kuroudu City park, which is near here. Meeting her at the train station in half an hour."

"Kiri? OH! KIRI!" a voice rang out from feet away. Kirishima's head jerked in the direction of the sound.

"Tam?"

Mina couldn't help but smirk, covering her mouth so she didn't burst out laughing from pure joy.

"Oh my god, you two have nicknames for each other!"

"You're never gonna drop that are you, Ashido?" Kirishima's shoulders slumped as his friend teased. She was clearly going to enjoy this way too much and there would be so many questions after he got back to UA. Turning his attention to his date, the boy's expression perked up as his bright smile shined through. The girl came walking towards him, wearing a pale-yellow tank top with a picture of a turtle on it and a small skirt with various sea life depicted on the pattern. Once more, she was wearing crocs, this time the same color as her top.

"Tam-Chan! What's up? This is my friend, Ashido. Her boyfriend is doing Midoriya stuff, so she decided to come along and say hi to you."

"We need to start using Midoriya as a verb." Mina snorted. Kirishima met her suggestion with a nod and a grin.

"Yeah we do."

After coming down from that particular bout of silliness, the pink girl turned her attention to her friend's date. She just kind of looked at Tatami, and then looks at Kirishima. Her eyes darted between the two before her mouth opened.

"Kirishima, she's cute! What the hell is this? Since when did you know cute people? Besides me and Izu, of course."

The two spiky haired teens bushed, averting their gazes, especially Tatami, whom had sunken into her body slightly at the sudden flattery.

"I mean, yeah. What else did you expect?"

"I'll be perfectly honest with you. I had no idea." Mina shrugged.

The spiky redhead sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Tatami tried to compose herself. It took her a few moments to overcome the mix of

"Hi, Ashido. I'm Tatami. I saw you on tv when you were in the Sports Festival. You did a good job against the sparkly guy."

"Thanks. Shame I didn't get further after that." Mina sighed before having realization. "Wait a sec - Weren't you at the Provisional license exams?" A snap of the fingers and a beaming expression followed as Mina remembered more about this girl and how they had met before.

"Yeah. I was there. I'm from Ketsubutsu. Ms. Joke is my homeroom teacher."

"...How often does she talk about Aizawa?" Mina Smirked, curious about the relationship between the two pro-heroes and teachers. She had heard the stories and was fascinated. In fact, the girl had sometimes let her curiosity get the best of her, landing her in hot water any time questions were asked of her homeroom teacher's love life. Ms. Joke, Present Mic, Mandalay. Mina had asked about all and had been threatened with detention each time. That never stopped her investigations, however. They just made her craftier.

"Not often. She only brings out the photo album once a week. She drew cat ears on every photo of him. And whiskers." Tatami gestured with her hands as she spoke, miming the art of her teacher. Mina could not stop smiling, charmed by this girl's gestures and her personality. The pink girl was tempted to say she was too good for Kirishima, but that would be going too far. She would wait until they were further along.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna like you."

"T-thank you. I'm flattered. I think I'll like you too. Any friend of Kiri's is a friend of mine! If they want to be, I mean. Um... Is it weird to ask for your autograph? Your class is really cool..."

Kirishima's hurried his date along and waved goodbye to his friend. "Okay we go now. Thanks, Ashido."

"W-wait! I didn't get her autograph!" Tatami protested, taken by surprise at how sudden they were departing.

Mina shook her head and smiled with a wink, calling to the pair as they boarded their train.

"Hey, no worries, Tam~ I'm sure we'll see each other again! Have fun you two~"

The sharp-toothed duo took their seats and reclined, Kirishima offering the window seat to Tatami.

"I like her. She was friendly." The spiky-haired girl chirped, kicking her feet happily, anticipating the park and the fishing they would both do there.

"Yeah. She can be a pain, but I've known her since middle school. You'll see her again next time you visit UA campus. You'll meet her boyfriend too. He's kind of like you, getting excited about heroes and talking about them. Dude is a certified fanboy.

"That would be great! His fight against Todoroki was one of the highlights. I also heard the two of them and Ingenium's younger brother encountered Stain! That's crazy!"

"Yeah. It was nuts. Trouble just has a way of finding us, I guess." The boy chuckled, feeling a small discomfort in his gut. It wasn't a wrong statement. It came with the territory, he supposed. However, it always seemed to be 1A, and 1B in a case or two. They always got this extra attention, and not in a good way. The sturdy hero hoped this date would be free of that. Whatever came of this date and the next one, they would have to see. He just hoped it could be as close to normal as possible.

"Well, you seem to face a lot of nutso stuff, but I wouldn't be on a date with you if I wasn't prepared for that right? Or studying to be a hero. Or both."

Tatami's earnest smile and friendly demeanor calmed Kirishima's heart. Whatever happened, they would get to it when it happened. For now, all that mattered was having fun with this girl. The day would be a good one, he could feel it.

X

"So, have you gone fishing before, Kiri? I can walk you through if you haven't." the spiky-haired girl asked as she baited her hook, dipping her toes in the water of the lake. It was a lovely day, birds chirping and waves gently rocking and lapping at the dock. Kirishima sat next to her and prepared his pole as well.

"Not in a while, but I would go on camping trips with my family every summer and we used to go fishing. The first one I ever landed was half as big as me. It was a great day." The hardening boy smiled, plopping his line in as Tatami did the same.

"Same! Oh my god! We have more in common! That's the coolest! Um…sorry. Getting excited. Don't want to scare the fish. My bad." The teenage girl yelped in excitement, then timidly quieted down. She had forgotten herself in the moment, and what they were there to do. She sat silently, taking two soft drinks out of her bag and placing them between herself and Kirishima.

"Feel free to have one of these. We'll be here a while."

The red-haired boy smiled and picked up one of the bottles, opening it up and taking a swig.

"Thanks. Fine by me, Tam."

The girl played with one of her earrings and smiled. As much as she loved pro-heroes and buffets and karaoke, this was the kind of date she could get behind. She wanted to get to know Kirishima better and sometimes a more quiet, peaceful setting was the best way to do that. At least, in her mind. She wasn't the most experienced with things of this sort, but she had plenty of friends and had been to this park with them. She wasn't the most popular girl by any means. Not a lot of people knew her name and with her seemingly unimpressive quirk, she was often just there. Still, the girl had a decent social life and was on a second date now.

Second date. Tatami blushed at that thought. She really hadn't known the boy long, but in the short time she had, she was getting along famously with Kirishima. He was kind, funny, and outgoing. He seemed to have something about him, maybe something on his mind, but he seemed nice enough. She remembered the way he looked at the winner of the sports festival, the first year the class A kids at UA had participated. There was a solemn, bitter melancholy in Kirishima's eyes when he observed Bakugou. Tatami meant to inquire more about that, but it seemed rude to do so that night. Admittedly, the girl had mostly forgotten about it, but it did reemerge briefly in that moment.

"Gotta say, Tam. This is not what I expected from a second date." The spiky-haired boy said softly, waiting patiently as his bobber floated on the surface of the water. He wasn't totally patient. Part of why he didn't fish often, but it was a pleasant and welcome suggestion.

"Oh…Do you not like it? Sorry, I should have asked. I just sort of suggested it and you said yes, but…" the girl trailed off as she sunk into her body slowly and grew quiet. Kirishima gently patted her head, tousling her hair.

"Nah, it's fine. I am actually pleasantly surprised. You sure know how to treat a guy, don't you?"

"Oh, well thank you. I try. I mean OH!" The collapsible girl blushed and stammered at first, perking up when she felt her pole jerk. She had a bite on her line and quickly pulled and reeled. Kirishima similarly felt a jolt of energy, even as his own line went without so much as a nibble. Meaning not to scare the fish, he softly pumped his fists to cheer his date on.

"Alright, Tam! Nice! Let me grab the bucket."

There was a pale blue bucket nearby that Tatami had brought. It was something newer to the market: a collapsible bucket that was easier to transport when empty. The boy popped it into shape and filled it with water, presenting it to the girl right as she landed the fish: a Japanese bass.

Holding up the fish triumphantly, Tatami smiled with her sharp teeth. Kirishima had taken out his camera phone and taken several photos of the girl, posting it to his social media after gaining the go ahead.

"Nice! Mind of I post this?"

"Wha? Oh! Um…well, sure!"

Sweet! Thanks, Tam! That's a good-sized fish. Let me put him in the bucket."

"Him? Could be a female."

"I dunno. I'm not an icky…Itchy…ech…"

"Icthyologist?"

"Yeah. Fish expert. Not one myself." The hardening boy snapped his fingers in confirmation and exhaled, offering a smile as his hand brushed through his hair. He took the fish afterward and put them in the bucket, watching the small creature swim about in confusion before calming down and staying in place.

"I…may dabble. I kind of…really like sea creatures. And lake I guess. I used to enjoy going to the aquarium a lot with my family, any time we went on vacation."

Kirishima chuckled softly, looking at the fish in the bucket, then at Tatami. Her legs dangled over the edge of the dock, swinging back and forth. It was sure to scare the fish, which was counterintuitive, but he was certain she knew what she was doing. Besides, it was charming to see her so relaxed. This girl was one of the sweetest the boy had met, and given how friendly his classmates were, with the addition of Eri in the dorms, that was a hard honor to win. And yet, Tatami did somehow. She even gave the guys a run for their money. Most of the boys were fine but they were either straight, taken, or it didn't work out. "I take it the turtles were your favorite, huh?"

"I…no! I mean, maybe…the sharks were my favorite too. I just liked going and pressing my face against the tank, but I was told not to do that, so I stopped. I…may have also used my quirk to play peek-a-boo with a tortoise when I was five…I was little, ok!"

The Ketsubutsu student blushed as she sunk into herself a little. Her timid nature combined with excitement over topics that interested her reminded the hardening boy of his friend Izuku. What's more, everything about her mannerisms and her story had him as red as his hair.

"Jeez, how adorable can someone get?"

"Eep! A-a-adorable?"

"Easy, curly tucker. Just stating facts. You used to play hide and seek with a turtle using your quirk. The same quirk you use any time you're embarrassed. Is cute as hell." Kirishima offered a warm smile and a nudge at his sharp-toothed compatriot.

"I…thank you…I'm glad you think that…Um…curly tucker?"

"Yeah. You curl up in a ball with your quirk and kind of tuck yourself in like a turtle. It fits."

These words further flustered Tatami and left her at a temporary loss for words. Her attention turned back to her rod, which was jerking heavily. By the time she pulled at it, however, she had lost her fish. Kirishima's rod had been pulled by a particularly hungry fish that he had lost as well.

"No! I lost my fish! Darn it!" she pouted, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Thanks, Kiri. You and your silly nicknames…"

"If it's any comfort, I lost mine too. At least you landed this dude. What do we want to do with him?"

"Yeah. I suppose. Normally I just catch and release. Want to do the honors? It will be like alien abduction. They can tell all their finny friends about what happened today." She smiled at him, cheeks still filled with a rosy pink.

The wind blew gently through her hair, making the sides move gently like fins. It was almost poetic in a way. Not like a haiku or one of those limericks Kirishima used to share with his middle school friends. It was like one of those poems he read in school, but much better. Her fish earrings swinging in the breeze completed the moment.

"Goodbye, fishy! Be free! Same time next…um…time."

"Tam?"

"I thought it was Curly Tucker now?" the toothy girl chuckled, gently punching the boy's arm. "Wait, that didn't hurt did it?"

"…My skin can harden." Kirishima cocked an eyebrow, teasing back. Mina joked earlier about him digging holes, but this girl did it like an expert; an adorable, dorky expert. The day was still young, and he already wanted a third date. Was he rushing forward? Should he think things through better? He shook his head and decided to go less with his brain and more with his gut and heart. If he was wrong, he would back off. It was worth a shot, the red-haired boy pondered. Sometimes, you just had to do what felt right and go with it.

"Right. Anyway, what's up?" The curly girly tucked herself in, a response that her date could probably now set his watch to.

The boy grabbed her hand, blushing madly. Was it a manly reaction? He didn't care. What was a man but a person. And people were vehicles for feelings. He looked her n the eye. It was too soon for a kiss, probably. But he did want to show how fond he had grown of her.

Her face turned bright red as she looked at their hands, then his face, and back again several times. She almost jerked her hand away in surprise, but it was so warm, it was like her fingers were melting into his.

"Just thought this would be nice."

"Oh. It is. Really nice. I…want to keep fishing?" the girl asked bashfully as she blushed.

"We have the whole day ahead. No rush. Let's try and see if we can catch some more finny friends." Kirishima smiled, finding her personality infectious.

"You said it too!" Tatami's face lit up as she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It was so firm, yet comfortable. She could get used to this buff lump of flesh and bone. Her eyes shot open as her head shot up. "Oh, um, sor- "

"Hey…. didn't I say no rush? I don't mind, Tam." Another reassuring smile melted the Ketsubutsu students heart and worries away.

"Thank you, Kiri…. hey Kiri?" the girl rested her head on his shoulder once more and stared off, hesitating before she bit the bullet and asked a question. It was silly and sudden, but it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah?"

"Um…. sorry if this is quick. Slow and steady. Like a turtle. You know, with any relationship. Not that we're in one. It's just a couple dates, but…"

"Tam? Breathe. Calm down, ok?" Kirishima's hand gently brushed her hair, causing her to relax, shivering slightly at the feel of his hand.

"Right. Um…Can I call you Ei? Y'know… Short for your first name? If not, I'll- "

"Ei's fine. I call you Tam and not Naka, right? "Kirishima paused, feeling his heart beat faster as his face flooded with red. He had been worried about rushing things and taking time, and here she was with the same concerns. He supposed they were on the same wavelength and if anything came up, they could just communicate. Were they a couple now? He could always ask later. For now, all that mattered was this moment and the girl he was sharing it with.

"Ei's fine, Tam."

"Thank you." The girl snuggled up to her spiky boy and smiled, content in the peace and beauty of the lake and the park that surrounded it. Nothing else mattered right now. Just the two of them, sharing this moment. The rest was irrelevant, even the fish that kept nibbling at their hooks.


	5. Coming Out of Her Shell

Tatami sat at her desk in Ketsubutsu Academy. Her homeroom teacher had let out a few of her trademark witticisms and anecdotes before they jumped into current events. There was an assignment due a week from then, on the wave of distrust in heroes and how the students would go about restoring the faith of the citizens. It was a bit mundane and boring on the surface, but the idea was to see how the students came along not just in quirk use, but in ethics and who they were as individuals. Even standard homework like this would help the next generation of heroes make their mark.

The blonde girl took notes diligently, or at least, she tried to. She managed to keep up for the most part, reading through her textbook and some of what the teacher had written on the board. However, for every line of notes Tatami took, she drew even more hearts and cartoonish turtles. The name "Eijirou" was scrawled in fancy letters in the margins every time she took a break from her school work. While not artistically skilled, the lovestruck Ketsubetsu student had doodled a few crude representations of her and her favorite boy holding hands. It all seemed childish, but Tatami didn't care. She had never felt better about anything, even if she wasn't totally sure about it all yet. It was so new and fresh, almost dream like.

It's not like she could help it. It was all rather quick she supposed. They spoke at a school function, went on a couple dates, and kept in touch via phone and internet. And they the spiky haired boy from UA was in her head constantly. She felt funny, like she was weightless in a way. Her heart was beating anytime he entered her mind. Was she crushing? Was it love? Oh god, it was love, wasn't it? She was falling for this guy.

Tatami had harbored crushes before. She was young and starry eyed. She remembered having a crush on Jacques Cousteau as a young girl, though that one got her some odd looks. Later, she developed a fondness for people who were neither old, dead, nor French. She did realize around that time that gender wasn't as much of a deterrent for her. It wouldn't matter if it was anyway. She had never even been kissed.

She was too afraid of biting off people's lips and talking to cute people tended to activate her quirk. As such, Tatami tended to focus on her hobbies. She loved watching heroes, especially the young up-and-comers, on tv. She loved aquatic life. She loved turtles and tortoises, though other reptiles were cute as well. She loved boys with vibrant hair and tacky wardrobes. She loved smiles that reminded her of sunny days. She hated becoming distracted in class and letting out awkward noises as she snapped back to reality, her head now sunken into her torso.

"Something wrong, Nakagame?" Ms. Joke asked, quirking an eyebrow at her disruptive student.

She supposed there would have to be a talk between her and her pupil, but more of an open, friendly chat between women than the broody sphynx bullshit that her ex pulled. Nevertheless, the laughing hero relented, deciding that the last thing her student needed was public embarrassment. Besides, she had a feeling she knew what was going on, and it made her smile a bit. Nakagame wasn't a top student, but she was 6th in her class. That wasn't something to sneeze at, even if it wasn't the most impressive.

As the day progressed, Tatami continued about her business, awkwardly at first, but calming down as time marched forward, oblivious to the smile of her teacher and the scowl of her classmate, Shindou.

Eventually, the day ended, a blur of standard high school curriculum, handing in the petition she had been passing around, and developing her skills as a hero in training during one of the many practical classes. While they weren't as advanced and illustrious as UA's, the courses certainly were worthy of those belonging to a rival school.

There was a free period where her class got to workshop some one-liners and super moves in pitched combat. The blonde had been giggly and nervous, but after a deep breath, she channeled some of her top heroes to help psyche herself up. Ignoring the pain of it, the blonde clenched her fists and slammed them into one another, putting on a determined grin in preparation for her opponent, a classmate with the ability to pull their eyes out of their sockets. Not the most useful quirk for heroics, but everyone had their own potential. If a girl whose quirk was curling up in a heap could be a hero student, the sky was the limit. Whether they were A-listers or d-listers, they were all aiming to be heroes and would give it their all.

Teachers and underclassmen observed the displays going on, with a few turning towards Tatami. Somewhere impressed by her determination and growth, though a few thought she was overdoing it with the determined face, looking much like a kid play acting as All Might.

The match began, with eyeball boy observing his opponent's movements the best he could in order to counter. Unfortunately for him, Tatami managed to pin him to the mat after a feint and some expert dodging.

"See class? That's how it's done." Ms. Joke applauded and laughed, happy to see her pupil so driven.

This brought a smile to said pupil's face and a sparkle to her eyes. She appreciated the praise and loved that some influential pro heroes were pleased by how she was coming along.

Even Miruko would check in on her from time to time, though not without calling her "little tortoise" and telling her to "woman up and show some balls", whatever that meant.

"Thanks, sensei!" the turtle girl cheered.

"Take note. If someone with a goofy quirk like Nakagame can succeed, all of you can." The teacher said with a playful smirk. The wind flew from Tatami's sails as her shoulders drooped. She could feel her neck sinking into her body on instinct.

"Gee. Thanks…sensei." The girl exhaled.

"Hey, no problem kid." The older woman spoke softly to her fellow blonde with a clap on the back. "Just givin' you a good ribbing. You did good. Now sit down and let's get the next one underway."

Tatami took her seat and beamed, allowing Makabe and his opponent to have their turn. Elsewhere in the gym, Shindou had been knocked on his back while observing Tatami's fight and promptly retaliated, swiftly eliminating his opponent and heading to the locker room to shower off while people asked him to return to his seat.

Finally, the boy relented and slouched at the top of the bleachers, observing his friends as they returned to their business. His eyes locked with his friend's for a second, whose gaze seemed to be a mix of "are you ok?" and "what's with the attitude?"

As the raven-haired pretty boy watched his bald-headed friend go up against some kid with a head like a stack of fedoras, he took a deep breath and went about his business. Tatami returned to her conversation with friends and observed the match in the meantime.

X

"Are you really dating that one dude from UA? The spiky-haired idiot?" Shindou walked alongside his friend, kicking at pebbles alongside the road as they walked to the train station. "Actually, I guess I should elaborate. Either way, you have poor taste in boyfriends."

"Stop it. He's not an idiot. It's not like that, Yo. He's not my boyfriend or anything. He's just really sweet. Something you should take extra courses in." The turtle girl fired back, surprised at her own defensiveness.

Two things made Tatami almost shoot into her body again. First off, the fact that she yelled at one of her friends. Particularly, one of her friends who had a bit of an attitude when he wasn't putting on a "nice act". One of her friends who could make earthquakes with his quirk. Furthermore, this friend was her fishing buddy since they first struck up a friendship in their first year of Ketsubetsu high.

The second thing that caused Tatami to become bashful was that word. Boyfriend. Just thinking about it was sending her into a fluster.

"If you are going to turtle up on me, I'm gonna keep walking, Nakagame." The black-haired boy slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Why are you such a jerk. Shindou!" The girl waved her arms in frustration, not fully unfolded yet. She must have looked rather silly, but she was too frustrated to care. She blew the fringe of hair from her face, still holding hints of green as it faded into her natural blonde.

"Why are you dating some dude you barely know? He's a year younger too. What is he, second year? We're in our third year now, aren't we? Robbing the cradle now?" the black-haired boy shrugged, a hiding behind a smile of self-satisfaction.

He kept walking ahead for a few steps before stopping. Shindou was many things. Cocky. A troll. Currently jealous. He was not, however, a total dick to his friends. Not intentionally, at least.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Man, you've been a lot bolder of late. Was it Miruko or your "not an idiot!" not-boyfriend?" Shindou smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"He's not my...Why are you so threatened by him if he's an idiot then? Besides, the only idiot I see now is you."

The female student pouted, returning to her full form as she clutched her turtle-shaped backpack and stomped off, pouty and red-faced. She would normally apologize. She really didn't like confrontations like this, even if a major part of heroics involved confrontation. Still, as stressful and obnoxious as she found this, Tatami still saw Shindou as a friend. She was just worried he saw her as something more.

"Besides. It's not like you have a shortage of girls fawning over you.

"Yeah, well they're not you."

"I…. K-knock it off! You never even told me this until I started seeing Ei. If I mattered that much to you in that way, you should have moved faster. Please…" her face softened as she sighed and turned around. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Shindou stopped for a moment, looking Tatami over. He remembered the moments of peace he had where they would just fish, He would tease her a bit and laugh at her reactions. The fact that he might lose that was pissing him off. The fact that it was his fault and that he was being a massive dick to someone he supposedly respected sucked even more.

"Whatever. I'm gonna stop somewhere on the way. Head on home, Curly. Don't stay up all night texting your boyfriend."

"He's not my! UUUUUUUGH!"

The two parted ways, tension and frustration weighing heavily on both. Shindou reflected on everything his friend had said. She had certainly been braver than he ever gave her credit for. He supposed he should let her know that instead of being a jealous, disingenuous did like teasing people, especially friends, but this time was different and he hated why.

"Wait. Nakagame."

The blonde stopped, turning on her heel to look at her classmate. She knew she shouldn't hold her breath, not just yet, but the girl hoped an apology would come. She hoped that he could be proud of her, as an individual and as someone in a relationship. She hadn't told all her friends yet. Slow and steady, she echoed to herself. Still, those that knew were welcoming. It filled the girl with warmth. She just wanted her fishing buddy to show the same, even if it was in a brash way. Instead, all she got was bluster.

"Don't call me an idiot again."

X

"Mom! I'm home. I'm going up stairs to feed Shelly Belly!"

"Ok, Tucker. Make sure to wash your hands after. Supper's almost ready. I made some Yakibosa!" a middle-aged woman called from the kitchen, diligently working on the meal she was preparing as her daughter nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Will do, Mom!"

"By the way, when am I going to meet this boy?"

Tatami had lifted her foot to reach the next step, but almost fell backwards down the stairs at her mother's words, clinging tightly to the railing to regain her balance.

"Mom! I almost died!" the blonde girl belted out in exasperation. Gaining her balance back, the yellow-haired teenager found her footing and released the railing.

"Sorry, honey. You ok?"

"Yeah…just...um…You'll meet him when you meet him. He's just a friend. That I'm dating. Nothing serious, ok? I'm going to take care of Shelby. Bye!"

Tatami's mother, Tamiko, shook her head, her blonde hair swaying slightly in response.

"I remember being that young. I just hope she has better luck with men than I did." She laughed softly, adding a pinch of salt to the food. Humor and cooking had always been passions of hers, especially since her wife died and left her to take care of their daughter alone.

"Our little girl is growing up, Aika."

X

Meanwhile, Tatami had entered her room, posters of heroes and sea life decorating the chamber. Her bed was adorned with a menagerie of plush animals, mostly sharks and turtles, with a few heroes peppered in there. A large terrarium lined her southernmost wall, with a small, colorful sign on the left-hand corner, indicating whose home it was.

"Shelby, mama's home. Are you hungry, girl?"

The sharp-toothed girl ducked down to reach eye-level with her beloved pet. The Russian tortoise looked back at her, slowly peeking out of her shell. Tortoises weren't renowned for their emotions, but Tatami liked to believe that Shelby loved her as much as a tortoise could love a human. The excited human freshened up the foot and water in the enclosure before making her way to her bed and flopping backwards.

"I should change. Maybe after dinner," the turtle girl sighed.

Tatami laid on her back, staring at the ceiling as her cheeks filled with color. Her quirk allowed her to retreat inward, like a turtle. That might have been one of the reasons she loved them so much. It might have been why she loved sharks and sea life too. She could relate to them. Whether it washer quirk or her teeth, there was something at the aquarium she could observe and smile at, reflective of herself in a way. She remembered her cousin Sirius taking her on a boat ride once. That was one of the greatest moments of her life. She even got an autograph from captain Selkie. She just needed Gang Orca, but the man was rather intimidating. One day, Tatami swore she would.

The girl observed her surroundings, same as ever. There were several posters of heroes and sea life, a few fishing poles in the corner, a wall mirror that looked like a shark's head, and her turtle jewelry box. Pictures of her family adorned her dresser, as well as a few photobooth pictures of her and her classmates. The ones of her and Kirishima from their first date were displayed more prominently.

There was just so much about the boy that charmed her. But that wasn't all. She could tell there was stuff on his mind and she wanted to help. That was what heroes did, right? Besides, when you spend a lot of time curling up on yourself, you tend to become sort of empathic. At least, that's how Tatami saw it. And if there was someone from the top hero school going through stuff, it helped to know that she wasn't alone.

Granted, with everything UA had gone through, she imagined it was way worse. Stacking boy drama on top of it just seemed unfair, especially with life or death struggles and targets painted on your backs. Still, in a way, it reminded the teenager that they were part of the next generation and, though some struggled far more and in different ways, the future was theirs as a whole.

Her vision shifted to a corner of her room with a white armoire, housing a shoe rack at the bottom.

The teenage girl had several pairs of crocs, a few pairs of boots, and some skate shoes. Crocs were her favorites as they were comfortable to wear and came in so many styles. It came as a relief when she started dating someone who liked them as much as she did.

The blonde's eyes drifted to the doors of the closet, adorned with pictures of her and her friends from Ketsubetsu. There was a girl with wild hair, blowing an origami turtle around with her wind quirk. She was a bit younger than Tatami, but they had become good friends. She had apparently went to middle school with a couple people from UA, so that was a topic the blonde girl was always happy to bring up if it wasn't too troublesome.

Her friends Shikkui, Itejirou, and Shindou were depicted in a few as well. The sharp-toothed girl sighed as her mind drifted to her smug black-haired friend. He could be such a pain. He always put on an act and it could be aggravating. First the nice guy act, then the tough guy act. She just wanted her friend to be happy for her instead of being to stubborn to admit anything. She might have been awkward, but Tatami wasn't oblivious. She could tell the earthquake boy was jealous. It was still odd to even think about that. Tatami wouldn't call herself ugly, per se, but she wasn't used to getting a lot of attention. She was just another face in the crowd with a bizarre but unimpressive quirk. Who would really give her a second glance?

Perhaps Shindou was right. No. She shook that off. It was too soon. An intense blush crept across the girl's cheeks as she sunk further into her body. SHe quickly recovered, however, as she glanced ath her license, perched atop her desk next to some action movies and a book by Bruce Lee.

The training with Miruko as an intern helped her come into her own, as did learning under Miss Joke. She even had the chance to interact with Ryukyu, the former number nine hero. Tatami had to smile at how her journey towards heroics was progressing. That didn't make up for the insecurity of growing up, however, especially in a competitive field where a lot of people were born ahead of you in terms of talent and potential.

"Supper, Tucker. You better come down before I pick you up, Kiddo." Her mom's voice broke the bubble of her introspection dragging her back to the present.

"Coming mom."

Tatami swiftly hopped off the bed, faster and more agile than her favorite animal by many a measure. She opted for a white and blue tank top from the giftshop of the Karamari aquarium, as well as some black gym shorts and some sky-blue crocs. Taking a deep breath, the girl headed down the stairs, the same that almost conspired to kill her.

Meanwhile, her phone was going off.


	6. Rough and Smooth, Short and Sweet

Tatami walked back up to her room, having finished her dinner with fervor. Picking her teeth, the blonde flopped onto her bed with a sigh. She checked her phone for messages. She was hoping to hear back from Kirishima. The thought of hearing from him unprompted wasn't odd but still made her blush. It was frustrating how fast she had fallen and that it might make things weird. They were still students and she would enter the hero field ahead of him. What's more, Shindou would be right.

Sure enough, his name showed up on her caller ID. Tatami's shoulders slumped and she felt herself groan. They were friends still, but she was still mad at the guy. He certainly wasn't who she was hoping to hear from. The turtle girl grabbed her phone and fell onto her bed again. She knew she would have to get back in touch and see what he wanted. Maybe it was an apology, or some sly bullshit.

He could wait though. It was certainly a decision the girl would have to contend with and she couldn't just tuck her head in forever. However, that was a risk she could take. Instead, there was someone else she would rather talk to.

X

Eijirou sat flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had just had a hell of a dinner, having ordered from a takeout finished slurping down some rips from the takeout box on his dresser. Kirishima tended to face things best through endurance, and yet the sturdy hero found himself dodging a lot of questions involving the girl he had been seeing. She was a year ahead and went to another school, and yet they weren't that far apart in age. Sure enough, as he grabbed some of the wet naps from the doggy bag, a ringtone blared out. The theme tune for Gamera played loudly, indicating who was calling.

"Hey, Ei?"

"Sup, Tam?"

"Wanna see a movie? This new one came out about a grizzled dude with rippling muscles fighting sharks and…"

"Shark Fighter 4: Jaw and Order?"

"Yeah! The first one was the best but the original director came back and his initial vision might come to fruition."

"I know, right? There wasn't enough shark fighting in the last three. And the choreography really went downhill after the first. It had a campy charm that really accentuated how manly it is."

"Finally, someone who gets me! So we going or not? I mean...if you want. If you're busy we can…"

"Whoa, Tam. Easy. You did take me by surprise a little, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. I am totally down. What time?"

"You have curfew right? How about tomorrow after classes? I can meet you on campus if you want."

"Shell yeah, turts mcgurts. I'll be there to greet ya."

Tatami nearly yelped from how much she enjoyed the turtle pun and the cute nickname. It was sending her heart a flutter. "Calm down", she told herself. "It's just another date. He's not your boyfriend...why isn't he your boyfriend yet? Go in for the kill, Nakagame!" Turtle Power."

It was at that point, however, that Tatami realized she was saying that to herself and that Kirishima had heard some of it.

"What about turtle power."

"I said see you tomorrow! Totally, gotta go, bye!" the blonde blurted out uncontrollably before hanging up. She had managed to embarrass herself and needed time to cool down. A nice shower might helf. She just needed to keep it together and not shrink. Tatami still had flashbacks to the times her quirk activated in the shower and she nearly drowned.

Meanwhile on UA campus, a very puzzled but relieved Eijirou Kirishima stared at his assortment of manly wall decor and thought to himself.

"Did she just say boyfriend?"

X

The next day, Kirishima went through his closet. He knew he could dress better than t-shirts and crocs. He had picked out suits before, for I-Expo and for the mixer he had initially hit it off with Tatami. Still, she didn't seem to mind and it was just a movie. Kirishima didn't think he could feel this way about girls. True he was bisexual, but he always tended to go for guys. Unfortunately, there just wasn't enough for him to keep things going with Tetsutetsu beyond friendship and Bakugou? That was something Kirishima would have to contend with one day, just not now. For now, he had to go see a cheesy movie with a genuinely swell girl.

As he exited the doors of Heights Alliance, the spiky red-head tripped over something and cursed loudly.

"Ack! Sorry, Ei! Are you ok?" a familiar voice rang out.

"Ouch. Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't expect to fall for you so early though."

Once the joke registered, both teens ended up blushing immensely. Kirishima brushed the back of his head and looked to the ground as Tatami popped her head out.

"Sooo, shall we?"

X

They arrived at the theater, hands held gingerly as faces flushed and fond smiles formed. Kirishima opened the door for his date, wishing to exercise some chivalry, though not in a condescending way. Nothing was more manly than being polite to your date after all. He had learned that lesson from the manliest person he had known: his mom.

"Why thank you, good sir. Aren't you kind." Tatami laughed softly.

"Hey, Tam. I'm gonna get some snacks. Want anything?"

"Do they have that western candy? Swedish fish? I love those. Also, anything sour please."

"Gotcha! I'll meet you in the theater."

"You sure?" asked a concerned tatami. She wasn't doubting his capability and snacks weighed next to nothing for hero students. It just felt wrong to her to not at least offer to help, let alone to enter the theater without him.

Her date smiled reassuringly and pointed to himself. "No sweat. I got this. I'll meet you in a few minutes. Kiri's got this."

"Ok. Well, Tatami is going to go find her and kiri's seats and talk in the third person" the blonde stuck out her tongue before twirling around and heading towards their theater. She looked over her shoulder, with Kirishima giving her a thumbs up to let her know it was alright. Once she left, he stood in line.

It was there, unfortunately that the red-head bumped into a familiar face when in line for snacks while Tatami went to grab their seats.

"What are you staring at, assho… Oh...you..."

"..."

They didn't speak to one another, however. They merely exchanged looks and went about their business. Kirishima felt the life drain from him as Bakugou walked past. He hated this. They both did.

"Yo, K-Bak! You comin' boo? Our movie starts soon, yo!"

And with that, Bakugou looked sternly back at Kirishima before turning to walk away.

"Yeah! Hold your damn horses! And speak like a normal person, dammit!"

Kirishima stood in place and sighed, being snapped out of his thoughts momentarily by the clerk at the snack counter, a girl of about 20 with ears like a cat and two separate eye colors. The boy shook it off and walked back towards the theater in quiet reflection.

A strong bond formed in their first year, now strained by revelations from the past. Everything about this was uncomfortable and Kirishima hated letting it slide. He hated the way this situation made him feel. Was this date ruined already? No. He wouldn't allow that, especially not with Tatami waiting for him. He grabbed his snacks and walked towards the theater where the film was playing.

"There you are. Took you a bit. I thought I was the turtle." Tatami teased quietly before reading her date's body language and promptly readjusted herself.

"You ok, Ei?"

Kirishima looked at her. Lying to your date wasn't manly, he wanted to be open with her, but now wasn't the time. THey were here to have fun and see a movie.

"We can talk about it later. Just bumped into someone is all."

"Are you sure you just seem...wait nevermind. The trailers are starting."

Kirishima's mind kept running back to himself, and to Bakugou. He kept thinking if he was worth dating. DId he call things off too soon with Tetsutetsu? They weren't that similar. In some ways, the steel hero was more confident and brash, things Kirishima could admire. Bakugou himself had grown a bit since things began. Perhaps the sturdy hero was too entrenched in the past, his own misgivings and failings, and his disillusionment with someone he was once willing to risk himself more.

Even thinking about this stuff felt wrong and unjust. It was the antithesis of manliness. Crimson Riot would probably roll in his grave, despite never meeting Kirishima (He was really old school after all). And was any of this fair to Tatami? Should he even be dating her? Did she deserve better?

A gentle hand brushed his, as if to comfort him before pulling away. This confused him as they had shared embraces before, such as when they went fishing or to the aquarium. This wasn't too different. If anything, they had come farther than their first date, fighting villains.

He reached out and grabbed hers, deciding to focus on the movie and the girl who invited him.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Any tatime...ey. Because...You know what? Nevermind."

Kirishima grinned and looked at his date. She was too much sometimes. She was a lot like Midoriya in some ways, enthusiastic and intelligent, with an impressive quirk. However, there were clearly some confidence issues she was working on overcoming, something he could certainly relate to. Plus she was awkward, though he sometimes thought she milked it a bit, trying to turn her anxieties into a personality quirk, playing up bits of who she was instead of just relaxing.

"No need to try so hard. You're cute as is. You know that?"

The girl blushed and looked at him, momentarily forgetting about the movie. Right now, he was her focus.

"I….Yeah. Thanks. You too."

Once more, the two teens blushed, sharing popcorn, candy and this moment together as their hands found each other once more.

"We should watch the movie."

"Yeah. Agreed."


	7. Call Me

The moon hung in the sky like a ceramic plate, visible through the windows in the lobby. The movie had ended and the two toothy teens were chatting animatedly. It was a good date. There was a lot to discuss in regards to the movie, There were no leftover snacks save for the soda they shared there was still some left of that.

"I can't believe the shark had a quirk the whole time!"

"Right? It kind of reminds me of our principal, only more snarky and less...um?

"I was going to ask, but I don't want to be rude. What...is Principal Nedzu"

"I honestly don't know." Kirishima shrugged. He could be a rat, a mouse, a bear, a mix of two or Even all three. Perhaps he was a bizarre mutated kinkajou that looked nothing like a regular kinkajou and had somehow found its way to Japan. Kirishima continued. "He's just our principal."

"Well he's cute."

"Hey, don't make me jealous like that. We're on a date. Besides, he's too old for you." Kirishima teased, flashing a toothy grin. Tatami shoved him and giggled, feeling particularly bubbly.

"Shut up. Not like that!,

"Like what then?"

The two spoke like this as they exited the theater and spilled out into the cool night air. They chatted about how the shark had a gun and how the protagonist managed to persevere. That twist ending where they teamed up with the shark in a cliffhanger really got them.

The whole time, they held each other's attention and, perhaps more noticeably, they were holding hands. Kirishima and Tatami had shown affection before, and yet, even though they weren't officially a couple, it felt like they might as well have been. Neither party had been able to cross over and make that statement, but they were close.

It had gone so well. Aside from earlier uncomfortable encounters, neither Kirishima nor Tatami had encountered any problems. No villains or scenes. Just a good time between two young heroes-in-training who had been bonding over time.

Naturally things had to get awkward and awful after. All when they had parted ways at the train station.

"I had fun."

"Yeah me too. Talk to you later."

"Ok. I love you. Bye."

"Wait….what?"

"What?"

"I should go."

X

"Come oooooon. Pick up! You've been ducking me all day" a voice groaned.

Tatami laid on her bed. She wanted to just throw a pillow over her head and scream but she realized she could just use her quirk for that. The teenager pulled her head into her body, leaving a large, puckered hole.

This was the last thing she needed. She was dating a good guy. She thought he was at least. But even good guys could be boneheads. And out of the blue, he had just stopped talking to her. Was it her breath? Was he leading her on? No, he would never. He was too sweet.

But he wasn't answering his phone and that was weird. She didn't think she was being clingy, at least not after her five minute spat of worrying if she was overbearing or not. But ever since the date, he had been ghosting her. She figured he was just busy, but that never stopped him from sending a quick text before. It was confusing and a bit frustrating. Just a bit though.

The Ketsubutsu student wasn't sure they were dating and right now they both seemed to be dealing with stuff. Did they rush forward? Was he using her? No. Eijirou was a good guy. But even good people good be capable of harm, even if it was unintended.

There seemed to be unresolved issues between him and Bakugou and she had no idea what the deal was. What's more, she had a feeling not even her spiky haired friend was sure either. But those were his issues, not hers. It was harsh of her to think that. She really liked the boy, and would be there to help if she needed to. However it was not her problem to resolve

And then she had to contend with Shindou. She knew he could be a good friend, if not tricky and rough around the edges. But he was acting like a jerk and she wasn't having it. Did he have feelings for her? Before, the concept would have made her blush and curl up. There were two people who liked her. Granted several people liked her. She tried to be easygoing, if not a bit of a do as and a fangirl.

But This was different. Romantic different. And now, she just wanted stupid Shindou to confess his stupid feelings so she could let him down and work out their friendship. Then she needed to get her stupid not-boyfriend to stop being so stubborn and just let go of his issues so he could relax and be the sweet guy she knew he was.

And then, before all that, she needed to get herself figured out because she was crushing so damn hard on this boy and wanted to know if what they had was serious. And the fact that she was even worried about any if this right now was making her head spin.

Tatami loved turtles. They were her favorite group of animals since childhood, and her quirk made her feel like one. She just wished she could be more turtle-like and slow down.

Love.

It all came flooding back and had hit her like a freight train. She had repressed it as best she could but she remembered those words she uttered. And then she curled up deeper inside herself.

She had messed up. She wasn't even thinking and had messed it all up. But what they had was nice. It was better than nice. It was the best. And she wanted to see where it went. But Tatami had ended up saying those words too early. If there was a chance to apologize and make things right, she would take it.

The blonde took a deep breath and stared at her phone. She looked at her contacts and found the name she was looking for. Eiji. It was accompanied by a photo of the two of them smiling brightly in front of a fiberglass shark at the aquarium.

She had put on some makeup her mom bought her and the pair if seahorses earrings she bought a year prior. He was in a leather jacket with a Yakuza 0 t-shirt and a chain necklace that read "Riot". He had her frustrated right now, but the UA student's smile made her pulse speed up.

She valued what they had. She wanted it to continue. She wanted it to be stronger. The turtle girl knew what had to be done. She called him up.

Voicemail.

"Why are boys so hard? Why can't they just be turtles." Tatami thought.

Then she realized that turtles and tortoises required a good level if upkeep and that she was being unfair. She was just stressed out more than she wanted to be and just wanted to settle things, but once more, the blonde girl took a deep breath and tried again.

X

Kirishima stared at his ceiling, hair down in its natural form sans the red dye. He heard his phone go off, but he was so preoccupied that he barely acknowledged it. He thought back. His mind went on a trip through time.

He remembered the self doubt he had about his quirk. He remembered being to scared to move when a villain came to town. He remembered dying his hair and saying how he would say goodbye to his old pathetic self, only for his classmate Mina to tell him to come to her when he lets go of his hang ups. Flash forward to Bakugou and Midoriya and UA. Kirishima remembered learning about the past between his two classmates.

He remembered doing nothing. He remembered risking it all to save Bakugou and how over time he fell for the boy. He remembered finding out about how Bakugou would beat Izuku and tell him to kill himself and how Kirishima had claimed to care little for bullies. Was this what he became unbreakable for? A guy who embodied the things he claimed to be against?

And now Kirishima thought about how he was obsessing over this when even Izuku told him not to worry about it and that he was a good friend, a good hero, and a good friend. The redhead had told Mina he had a way to go before he was where he wanted to be. Here it was a year later and he still had to make up for all that.

And now he was risking something good because he was obsessed with being angry at himself and at someone he risked life and limb for, all over something that could be easily settled.

Kirishima looked back at his phone: Three missed calls from Tatami

"Tam is going to kill me."

Kirishima sighed. He thought back to Mina. In retrospect, he felt he might have harbored a crush on her but put it aside. Then there was Bakugou, on whom he had been grumpily meditating and sulking for the past half hour or so. He thought of his bro, Tetsutetsu, and their short fling. Their friendship continued but Kirishima still felt guilt. Did he break Tetsutetsu's heart? He knew the steel boy was dating Honenuki now but the initial reason for breaking up seemed so silly and unfair.

And now his mind drifted to Tatami. He never expected to end up as fond of her as he did. He liked ahh his friends. Nothing was manlier than friends. But ever since their talk at that student mixer when they actually got to converse, he had taken a shine to her. Their first date ended up with them fighting villains but that just cemented things.

And now here they were, dating for a while and he and things had already escalated. He was freaked out a little. He had been trying to get over frustrations with himself and other people and such a good evening was marred a little by that awkward bombshell. It just came out. Kirishima was sure it was a mistake, kind if like when a waiter tells you to enjoy your meal and you say "Thanks. You too."

They needed to talk. They really needed to settle this. It was so silly but so weird. The truth was, he wasn't sure he was ready to say those words. Not yet. However the redhead knew that he would like to be able to say them some day. He wanted to give her a chance and to see where things went. All other problems and insecurities seemed less important now.

Kirishima picked up his phone. He knew he would have to get it out of his system. He knew he would have to talk to Bakugou and put this drama behind them. He knew he would have to let go of his worries about not being good enough and embrace who he was as his own man.

But now, first and foremost, he had to talk to Tatami. She must have been getting anxious. He couldn't blame her. Even if they didn't go back to how they were before, their could still be that closure. Kirishima could move on out of fairness to his friends and to himself.

"Man I have been such a go on. Sorry, Tam"

The sturdy hero sat up. He had to call a certain girl. He had to apologize for flaking on her. They had to clear the air of all this weirdness right now, and after a shower and some beef jerky, Kirishima would have to tell Tatami how he felt. He had started to fall for her and was ready to ask those seven words: "Do you want to play Yakuza zero?"

And then he would ask her a serious question. He would ask her to go steady.

He might not have been ready for those three words yet, neither hearing nor saying them, but he was open to the possibility.


	8. Hey, Let's Talk About It

Tatami sat up, breathing through her nose before trying once more. The wait and lack of response made the blonde anxious, so she had gotten herself some snacks, arranged in a sort of small city made of junk food. It adorned her desk like a metropolis founded by stress eating.

She had even assembled a candy aquarium by dumping a bunch if gummy sea creatures into a fish bowl. It had been a habit since she was 6. Sour gummy octopi and sharks mingled with sour candy fish in their sugar coated aquarium. Every now and then, one of the denizens of the deep would find themselves in the clutches of a hungry high school student before the darkness overtook them.

Tatami pressed speed dial on her "shell phone". She might have overdone it with the turtle thing, but it was both a joy and a coping mechanism. The signal was busy, causing her to squeak in frustration.

Just then, the girl's phone went off violently. She hoped it wasn't Shindou. She could deal with him later. Thankfully, the caller ID and her custom ringtone indicated that her prayers were answered. Shark Fighter by the Aquabats could only indicate one person. The blonde answered almost immediately.

"So, took you long enough." Tatami realized right away how snotty she sounded and slumped against the wall her bed was pushed against. "Sorry…"

"It's cool. Yeah. I...I'm sorry about that. Not calling you. Had some stuff to figure out."

"Oh. Ok...I see." Tatami laid back and rolled her eyes up to look at the wall behind her, in case the writing was there.

"See what? Easy there, Tam. I think… Don't get too worried about it. It's not what you think it is. Want to meet me somewhere? It might be best we talk in person. It feels better, you know?"

"Oh. Um yeah. Sure. You could come here…" She paused. Was he breaking up with her? Could he even break up with her? They were dating but not Dating dating, right? Was he calling it off? If so it might be more convenient for her to stay in her room.

However, she didn't think she could handle that. Some fresh air after might do her some good. Had she screwed things up already? He told her it wasn't what she thought. Tatami decided to take a deep breath again. It was time to stop overthinking things and go with the flow. It was like her grandma said "Anxious to fish, anxious to love". It probably didn't really apply but it provided some comfort.

"That would be nice."

The boy on the other line hummed skeptically. "You don't sound too sure. Besides, your mom might not appreciate a boy in your room."

He was joking at the very least. Was that a positive sign? It had to be right? Or maybe He was trying to soften the blow. Why were boys hard? The girl thought on that question and blushed.

Tatami wished guys were more like girls until she realized how flustered and confused they could make her feel too. Why couldn't romance involve more super moves and fewer complicated emotions? "Chill, girl." Tatami cautioned herself before saying anything else, letting an awkward chuckle out.

"Yeah. Actually, mind if we meet at the convenience store down the street? Might be good to stretch our legs while we talk?"

"Yeah. A little bit of a work out while we work things out."

Tatami snorted, forgetting her doubts and worries for a moment. "Ok. See you soon. I just need to get ready."

The two students hung up and relaxed on their beds. Back at UA campus, Eijirou Kirishima had gone about getting ready. It wasn't anything fancy, just going to a convenience store to talk to a girl about his feelings. No big deal. Well, it might have been, but jeans and a jacket would be fine. He could leave his red tux in its spot for now.

Meanwhile, Tatami's worries had returned, devouring all the unsuspecting citizens of snack town until the aquarium was empty and her mom asked where the corn chips were.

"Coming mom." Yelped the girl. She depopulated the town and returned its buildings to the cupboards. She had to get ready, physically and emotionally.

X

Tatami waited a while in her room before heading out. She had to decide on what to wear. If this was going to go badly, a turtle kigurumi was a bad idea. Plus it was just the convenience store. She could just go in what she was wearing.

Rather than preparing right away, the anxious teen ended up procrastinating. The worry about how things might go kept her in her room for 20 minutes before she got herself in gear and went to talk to her crush.

"What's the worst that can happen, right?"

It didn't take long to arrive. Once she had, the girl considered buying some things, but figured she could do so afterwards. She might as well wait for him.

"Hey. This seat taken?"

Tatami turned her head in surprise to see Kirishima standing over her, holding two slushies in his lands, one strawberry and the other lemonade.

"Eep! Hey, Eijirou! You got here fast. What are those for?"

"Us." The UA student said, sitting on the curb next to Tatami. He handed her the lemonade slush.

"Did you forget my favorite flavor?" Tatami joked half heartedly. Was she being a jerk? Her heart was racing.

"Oh. No. Sorry. I should have gotten your fave. I just decided "red and yellow". Like our hair, you know?" he flashed a smile so bright, it was like a second sun.

Tatami grimaced at the awkward display of care this boy was showing. It was taking her everything not to just hug that big beefy teddy bear right there and then and run her fingers through his bright red hair. And was it just her or did he look cuter with his hair down?

Instead, she just averted her eyes and drank her slushy, switching one thirst for another.

"Thanks, Ei. Sorry for being a brat" the girl sighed, blowing bubbles into her beverage. It wasn't the same as regular lemonade but was still stimulating.

"Hey. You're not. No sweat, ok?

The young pair sat on the curb, slushies on either side, in a sort of pattern, framing them in this awkward moment.

"Hey Tam?"

"Yeah?" the turtle girl looked back towards her friend, whose eyes were now pointed at his own crocks, cheeks as red as his hair.

"We gotta talk about what you said...I...I have a lot of pent up emotions. Still dealing with frustrations over myself. Over Bakugou. Over life. And I think I owe you an apology."

"An apology? You didn't-"

"Please. Let me finish. Sorry if that comes off douchey. I just...you are amazing. I've never had as much fun with a girl as I have with you. I can feel myself forgetting all that stress and baggage and just...cut loose, ya know. When you said...you know...that? I dunno. It freaked me out a little. Ias worried we were moving too fast. It was unfair of me to avoid you, but it gave me some time. I thought a lot about this, which is why I was being a big flake."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I should apologize to you. I just got emotional and sort of blurted it out and...Sorry for freaking you out. I was annoyed by your flakiness. Annoyed and scared. I thought I had scared you off. But also...You're a great guy and I was worried I was wrong about that"

"Well I'm flattered. Not sure how great I really am, but I forgive you if you forgive me."

"Oh. Yeah. Guess we are both feeling apologetic, huh?"

"Guess so."

The toothy twosome sat there, cars passing them by as the fake electric moonlight illuminated them both, humming louder than the moths bumping into the source.

Kirishima started once more. "Look. Speeches aren't my thing, neither is dwelling too much on things."

He looked at the girl next to him, eyes shimmering like two intent orbs containing the oceans themselves. The boy continued.

" That's a lie. I still dye and spike my hair because I saw who I was in the past as weak. I...I feel like I still had baggage I was trying to get off my chest and then this happened, but it made me reevaluate a little. Got my mind really focusing on what's important."

The blonde girl sucked her neck in a little, sharp teeth nibbling her nails a little. She was calmer now, but every word had her listening intently out of curiosity for where it might lead.

"And what would that be?"

"Ok. So I'm going to be that guy and answer your question with another. I got something to ask."

"Oh. What's up?"

The hardening boy sucked in air through his nose and steadied himself. He could do this. He could be a man. "You... Ok. Here it goes. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

And there it was. It wasn't what Tatami was expecting, but she was certainly hoping. It rendered her speechless, emotions bubbling up like a volcano.

Her body imploded in on itself as her quirk activated. High pitched equals and cries were muffled as she sank into her lower torso.

Just as soon as she had hidden tough, Tatami launched herself into Kirishima's arms with the biggest hug she could muster.

"Whoa!" The redhead blushed and smiled, laughing a little as he twirled the 3rd year Ketsubutsu student around.

"You have my answer." Tatami stuck out her tongue and laughed, winking as she did so. Moments before, the girl was filled with worry and insecurity. Now, however, it had melted away and was replaced instead with relief and excitement

"Loud and clear, babe." Kirishima wanted. His hair was looking spikier from where Tatami had ran her fingers. They had made out again after catching their breath only for an older lady to chastise them for their PDA.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF! HAVE SOME RESPECT! Kids these days. Thinkin' they can hanky panky all over the place."

"Right. Sorry."

The teens relocated around the corner, near the bathrooms. It was far from a romantic setting, but they couldn't help but share in nervous tottering, followed up by fond laughter.

Tatami settled down. She had heard what she wanted to hear but still needed to clear the air. She was grateful, but a little communication was key. "But you're still not ready to hear...that yet, are you?"

"Nope, but I wouldn't be here if I wasn't willing to give it a chance, would I? I...I want to be reasons day. See where it goes."

"I would hope you would be. Leaving me hanging isn't very manly, Mr. Kirishima." Tatami teased, eyes still trailing tears of relief.

"Hey. No need to be so formal. But ouch. You got me there"

The two sharp-toothed students laughed in the parking lot, half finished slushies beside them. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they could see starlight. And then they saw nothing as their eyes closed slowly. Lips crashed against each other until the darkness gave way to fireworks.

Kirishima had been so worried about who he was and how things had gone with his former friend that he had neglected what was right in front of him. He promised never to do that again. In his training at UA, the hardening boy vowed he would be the best hero he could be, a true man. And now, he vowed to break his limits once more and be a great boyfriend.

Tatami was similarly worried. It was almost too easy to forget, but she was a year ahead of her new boyfriend. She would likely he a sidekick before he even graduated. The blonde had faith that he would make it big. He had already gained valuable out of school experience. But despite that and the fact that both were around 17, that gap still existed.

But that wouldn't stop them. As the two them entered the store hand in hand, they knew one thing: No matter how mundane this day would be, it would be so much better together.


	9. Growth and Warmth

Tatami rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, eyes closed in contentment as her legs wrapped around his waist. She was like a human backpack as her calm hums filled the redhead's ears. It was a visiting day. The young couple would organize them when able. It helped that their two schools were connected in a way

Kirishima felt something he had not been feeling for a while, with everything on his mind. He felt happy.

"Hey Tam. You sure you are good like this? I kind if feel I am not getting much out if this." He chuckled.

That was a lie though. True, the boy wanted to hold her and play with her blonde hair. He supposed he had a thing for blondes. Still, he could not help but blush as she pressed her body against his spine. Just knowing the girl was comfy was enough for him.

"Mmmm."

"If you say so." Kirishima held on tightly to the girl as he stood up and started walking, snapping the groggy turtle girl out of her impending slumber.

"No! I was comfy! Eiiiiijiiiii~"

"You're the older one. What are you acting like this for?"

"I was napping." the older girl groaned

"Now you're not." He grinned, continuing his jaunt. He tread carefully, gagging a bit as Tatami clung on for dear life.

"Hey, easy. I won't drop you. I promise. Just need to stretch my legs."

"You should stretch your "snuggle your girlfriend" muscle."

"I can't. You're out of reach. Anyway, just enjoy the ride."

"Oh." Tatami blushed, her mind gently drifting down a stream, towards a storm drain, and into the gutter. Her boyfriend looked back puzzled at first until it hit him.

"Jeez. Not like that? How did you even get there?"

"S-shut up and carry your Senpai." The blonde girl pouted, desperately trying to blow her bang out if her eyes.

"Pffft. Yes ma'am!".

The two found a nice little spot with some trees to rest near. The sun shined through on this part of campus. There was a pond nearby with koi fish. It wasn't for fishing, but that was just fine. Neither had poles on them anyway. There was a single softshell turtle here that ruled the over his fishy subjects, breathing air where they could not. Tatami greeted him like an old friend.

"Hiya, pancake-San. Enjoying the son on this lovely day?"

"You love turtles don't you?"

"How long have we been seeing each other, Little Eiji?" the blonde teased with a wink.

"I'm taller." the boy huffed.

"I'm older."

"And cuter." Kirishima fired back slyly. His quirk might have made his skin rough, but he could be smooth sometimes, roughly 2.10% of the time.

"Eep!" Sure enough, his girlfriend fell backwards onto the ground, prompting him to offer an outstretched hand. She took it graciously and got back up.

"Man, you are like clockwork." Kirishima shook his head and grinned. He loved teasing this girl. He loved carrying her on his back. She had already become one of his best friends despite being a year ahead and going to a separate school.

"Why do you torture me like this?"

"You mean carrying you to the pond to visit your scaly friends and packing you some Taiyaki?"

The redhead produced a bag with a flourish, having kept it safe in his jacket. Tatami poured as she took the fish-shaped pastry and gnawed on hit, trying to hide her blush and avert her eyes as her teeth dug into the flaky scales.

"Excuse me?" Her boyfriend laughed. The girl was mumbling under her breath, possibly from embarrassment.

"I said "you're lucky you're a catch." Don't look at me like that! It wasn't an intentional pun, I swear!"

"Riiiight. Not like I mind either way, babe."

The two let the sound of the water in the pond, stirred up by hungry koi, play as the soundtrack to their day. With the distance between them, it was precious. Some people had it worse, being separated by countries and continents. That was hard for the two to imagine. And yet even just going to different schools and being a year apart could be rough.

"I miss you, Ei."

"Whoa. We see each other, Tam." Eijirou looked into his girlfriend's eyes as she stared at him. She had crawled into his lap, loving the feeling of kissing him from below.

"Yeah, I know. Once a week. Sorry. I sound like a brat. We just became an actual couple...like a real couple. It hasn't been that long."

"But it still kind of sucks not being able to see each other every day?" Kirishima stared at the koi pond as he spoke. His heart twinges a little just thinking if it. Still, they were young, as was the relationship.

"Yeah, exactly. Like, I know. We're still teenagers and we are committed to our training. Hero work, real hero work...it's going to keep us apart. But that's why I value this so much, you know?"

"Absolutely, turtle babe." The redhead ran a hand through his spike fringe awkwardly before gently moving Tatami's bang to the side and smiling down at her.

"Do you? I'm not moving way too fast and freaking you out, am I?" the blonde girl smiled menacingly in a humorous fashion, trying to hide her insecurity inside a tortoiseshell of chuckles. Alas, the facade was flimsy.

"If I can fight a big ass Yakuza dude, I can handle a short blonde who cries during finding Nemo."

"THAT MOVIE WAS HEARTWARMING! STOP TEASING, YOU JERK!" Tatami grumped cutely at her smiling beau, reaching up to mess with his hair.

"Whoa! Hey, I believe you. Was just messing with ya. You don't have to do the same to my do!"

"Girlfriend rights say I do. Besides, it looks better down." The girl giggled.

"But it's my style! It makes me cool!"

"No, being Eijirou Kirishima makes you cool, you spiky boy you."

"Babe, please." the boy fidgeted. His face as red as his hair now.

"Why? Are you too manly for cuddles? How about for this?"

Suddenly, Tatami turned around and ounces on her muscular boy, tickling his sides to find the soft spots in his rugged shell. Kirishima bit his lip, trying in vain not to show weakness.

"No! Cut that out! What the HeheheHahahaSTOP!"

The blonde girl grinned wider as she persisted, not stopping until he was on his back.

"Gah!" The boy was weezing at this point, gasping for air until he rolled his girlfriend over. She yelped and wrapped her legs around him as he now hovered over her.

The two were instantly aware of their compromising position and blushed instantly. Kirishima's mom went rigid and rocky while Tatami folded in on herself until only her eyes and hair were showing. The two maintained eye contact and slowly relaxed.

In an instant, their lips crashed into one another, arms searching for a body to embrace and finding their mark. The rest if the day just passed by. Nothing really mattered in this moment.

By the end of the evening, the two students walked hand in hand to the train station, standing beneath the electric lights on the platform.

"So I guess I'll see you next weekend." Tatami bounced on her heels, feeling her enthusiasm blossom. Sure it was goodbye for now, but they still had each other and the day had been a dream.

"Guess so. Wish it could be more often. Guess that's what happens with distance, huh?"

"I'll call you when I get home. Plus we can still talk throughout the week."

"Yeah. We can. Safe trip, Turtle babe. I'll miss you."

"Work on your aim then, Spiky." The girl winked and stuck out her tongue.

"My hair isn't in spikes anymore, thanks to a certain curly girly.." Kirishima passed back.

"You know what I mean, you goof. You're welcome by the way." The blonde smiled brightly before averting her eyes and blushing deeper.

"I...I like when you call me Curly Girly. It...it's just a coincidence and I know it's weird to bring this up but...my mom...my other mom...she used to call me that."

"As jeez. Sorry. I didn't know. I-"

"Hey. No need to apologize. I like when you call me that. I mean, you don't have to but-"

It was Kirishima's turn to cut his girlfriend off reassuringly.

"Curly girly it is. Good night, Tam."

"See you later, Ei."

The two parted ways and headed home. Kirishima had a kick to his step while Tatami resorted to curling up on her seat and squealing silently to herself. Her friends affectionately referred to these as "turtle noises" and the red haired boy elicited a lot of those lately.

As she was riding home on her train, Kirishima started back towards the 1a dorm building. He was riding a high, but there was something he had to do. He was ready to let go and forgive. He was ready to grow.

X

Tatami got home and flopped onto her bed. She had homework she still had to complete and her mom had fixed her a plate of food, which was now in the fridge. However, she could take care of those later.

She could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage. It was still too soon to say those three words again. She had a second chance and she refused to blow it by being a big gushy mess of emotions. Was she on her period? No, too early.

Was she in love already? Tatami panicked. She didn't want to rush it. It had to be something else. She just really liked this boy is all. In a love sort of way.

"Gah!"

The girl buried her head into her pillow and tried to fall asleep. Then she remembered that she would miss her message from Kirishima. Sure, they said good night to one another. However, It was a routine for the two.

Besides, when you and your boyfriend went to separate schools on opposite ends of the country, you took every chance you got.

"Guess I'll stay up a bit longer, hey Shell?"

The blonde rolled over and spoke in the direction if her tortoise tank. No response came, as its occupant was hiding under her hollowed log but.

"Good talk."

And so, the girl stared at the ceiling and picked up one of her schoolbooks absentmindedly, deciding to get at least some work done while she waited.

X

Loud music blasted past the wood of a dormitory door, that belonging to Katsuki Bakugou. The music nearly drowned out the knocking of a visitor. Somehow, Bakugou picked up on it. His hearing was surprisingly ok for a guy who routinely let off loud explosions.

"Fuck off! I'm busy!"

The knocking persisted, unrelenting. The explosive boy turned down his music and sighed in frustration. He opened up the door to find a boy he had not expected to hear from. His face went deadpan.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ditching me as if I don't exist?"

"Somebody sounds jealous." Kirishima tried to alleviate the tension with a joke, but any attempts to cut through the atmosphere of the situation would result in a very broken metaphorical knife.

"Fuck off, shitty hair." Bakugou spat.

"Back to that, huh?"

"We're not friends, Kirishima. You made that clear. I won't repeat myself again. What do you want?" the blonde boy stated daggers. He was not violently angry. He only offered coldness in lieu of his famous explosions.

"Yeah...look...I don't expect us to just go back to how things were. We both moved on.

"You sure did." Katsuki scoffed. He wasn't normally like this, any more at least. Grumpy, sure. But snippy? That was beneath him.

"Hey, fuck off. I'm trying to fix things, dude. I…"

Kirishima gritted his teeth and looked his former friend in the eye.

"I loved you. Probably more than I loved myself. You had flaws. You were a jerk, but I could see past that. Then I found out more about the extent if your history with Midoriya and like...he's a good dude. He is a friend if mine as well. I am happier you two are on better terms."

"You gonna yap all day, Kirishima or do you have a point?"

"I'm sorry." the hardening boy sighed. "I let my hang ups and guilt break me when I should have been pushing forward. You did bad shit, but you aren't that guy anymore. I saw the good in you before and I think it's time I see that again.

Bakugou's eyes widened. He certainly had trouble uttering those words himself but he had wanted to hear them in secret. He didn't care for pity or consolation. That was how he was. It was something he admittedly had to work on, and was making strides with.

"You're still kind of an asshole though, bro." A sharp, flashy smile punctuated the statement, filling Bakugou with a light in his chest that he would never admit to having missed. And yet he did.

"That fold-up girl really helped you get your head on straight, huh?"

"Not like you ever helped much with that, man."

"Eat shit." Bakugou flipped the dyed-haired boy off, his lips pursing into a small grin.

"You first. Friends again."

"You wish." their hands found each other like on that day in Kamino Ward.

"Fuck you too, dude."

"I'm not your sloppy seconds, shitty hair. Now go to your turtle girl. I have shit to fucking clean."

With that, Kirishima found himself thrown out of Bakugou's room. He sighed and brushed himself off. There was likely still stuff to work out. Friendships weren't instantly rekindled in a single conversation. It took work. And broken things that were repaired once more still had differences, cracks and scars from where they were mended, never as smooth as they were when they were created.

Still, if anyone could handle roughness, Kirishima supposed it was himself. He was able to deal with Bakugou's prickly behavior and with actual supervillains, even ending up in a full body cast once.

"Things ok, Horn buddy?"

Kirishima turned around to See Mina Ashido, peeling her head from around a corner. There was a pout on her face as she witnessed the tail end of things.

"Yeah. I decided to let go of some silly grudges and hang ups. Midoriya kept telling me not to worry. That he could stand up for himself. Guess it got through this hard head of mine eventually."

Mina smiled and ruffled her friend's hair with a laugh. It was great seeing him seem so relaxed. She remembered all the times he seemed so hung up on his past shortcomings, and how he felt he still had a ways to go. Perhaps he still did, but the sharp-toothed boy seemed more calm, confident even.

"Looks like we're almost ready to have that talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah. Remember? Before we went to UA, when you first got your new look? I told you to come talk to me when you get over this thing of yours, where you felt like you weren't good enough."

"Yeah. That's right. Sorry. Must have forgot."

"Is it because your mind has been elsewhere, cheery Kiri?"

"Sorry, don't you have Midoriya for the cute pet names?"

"It's not a pet name, dude. It's a nickname. Like "Horn buddy" or "Rad Riot". Besides, there is only one girl we know who is allowed to give you pet names."

Kirishima blushed and laughed it off. He supposed having her helped keep him focused. That wasn't to say she was some magic problem fixer. She was just a person like him or his friends. But having someone to calm him down and focus on the good things helped. Kirishima had a good support system. The school counselor, Hound dog could be helpful.

His friends were helpful. And he had finally gotten it through his head that he was a good dude. He wasn't Crimson Riot or All Might or Deku. He was his own man and He would show gratitude to those who helped him see that. He would live his best life.

"Kiri! Oi, Kiri! You spaced out on me, dude."

"Right, Sorry. Hey. Could you help me with something?"

"Is it something for your giiiiiiirlfriend?"

"Man, why are you like this?"

"Because romance is great! So what is it?"

"I'm going back to my roots."

"Smoking cigarettes and hanging out with guys whose names I never got?"

"No. No. My actual roots. I'm going back to my natural hair color."

Mina squealed. She was loving this so much. She would miss being able to call Kirishima her horn buddy, but they were still friends. And to see him just embrace himself rather than an ideal he burdened himself with? Needless to say, the pink girl was proud.

Besides, if he was doing it in part as a gesture to someone he loved? Mina was going to eat that up like her boyfriend and his Katsudon.

"Are you sure she will recognize you dude? Your Spikes have kinda become iconic."

"Yeah. And I will miss them, but if I ever want them back, I can just gel them out again. For me. Not because I want to be another hero. I can follow Crimson Riot's example by being me. Still gonna call myself Red Riot though. The costume is fine as is."

"Except for maybe adding a shirt."

"The cold never bothered me anyway! I must show my pecs to the world! A rugged and manly physique to pierce winter!"

"You don't need to posture, man. Just wear a shirt in winter."

"I wear them on dates. That's good enough."

Mina rolled her eyes and rolled her tongue into her cheek, contemplating her best guy friend's tacky choice in attire, not like she had room to complain. Still, she enjoyed her style, just as Kirishima enjoyed his.

"Yeah, yeah. Just looking out for you, man."

"I know. Anyway, I'm gonna call Tam. Tell Midoriya I said "Yo." Ok?"

"I'm not his secretary, Kiri. But sure thing. Just make sure to tell Tatami…" and at that point Mina just devolved into making kissy noises.

"Good night, Ashido!"

"Nini, Red Romeo~"

Kirishima walked away and brushed them off but Mina could not stop laughing as she skipped back to her room.

 **This probably comes off as rushed. I might edit this chapter with 200 extra words in a bit.**

 **Sorry it is light on Tatami. She is one of my faves to write for. However there were some other interactions I felt I needed to tackle and some loose ends I wanted to start tying up so I can focus more on the pair moving forward.**

 **I thought of ending this at chapter 10 but I think a few more chapters might be better, to keep things from coming across too rushed.**

 **Next chapter will be called "Back in Black" if you want to guess what that means. I mean, aside from an affinity to dad rock on my part.**

 **The end of this chapter hints at where things are going.**

 **I still have a few plot points to go so I will get to those to. I want this to be a tight, neat narrative that concludes in a satisfying manner and I hope it has been a fun ride so far. I think I should give Tatami some more focus next chapter and the chapter after.**

 **After all, relationships are a two way street and if I want to portray a healthy one, I have to show that both partners are benefiting from this. Like, being with Kirishima is as good for Tatami as it is vice versa.**

 **Anyway, notes over.**

 **Yeet!**


	10. Fade to Black

"Ei-chan? That was your nickname? Makes sense that I'm not the only one to use it." Tatami ruminate on the revelation of her partner's middle school nickname.

"Sheesh. No need to laugh so much about it." The boy frowned and furrowed his brow, though a grin started to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"I like it though. It actually kind of...makes this more special if that makes sense? Like, I get to see your natural hair. Find out more about middle school for you. I must sound like a dork. But this means a lot...Ei-Chan." The slightly older girl grinned and teased while rustling her boyfriend's hair.

She loved stuff like this. She loved training to be a hero. She loved fishing with Yo when he wasn't on his jealous jerk kick. Hopefully they could have a nice chat and be buds like old times. Things were different know but she missed her friend, asshole or not.

She loved her little Herp crew with Setsuna, Habuko, and Tsuyu. They sometimes let Rin from Setsuna's class participate in their meetings with his bearded dragon, Xiangshi. They even had a new recruit from Tatami's school. She was an underclassmen but large enough to carry some of her friends. The girl, named Emi, was dating another of Tatami's friends and was very sweet.

She loved getting to work with icons like Ryukyu and Miruko, she loved her mom, and she loved her tortoise Shelly's little shell wiggled when it was grooming time.

But what she loved above all that right now was hanging with this boy. His smile was like sunshine, his drive to be a hero was sturdy and even with his insecurities, Eijirou was going to make one hell of a hero. She saw it in his mannerisms and in his fighting style and heard it in his laugh.

"Hey now. Cut it out, Tam! You'll mess up the do." He Teased back. There was no "do" anymore and really, There was no actual embarrassment. Eijirou was enjoying this. He felt closer to this girl and was ready to fully embrace those two relationships: the one with Tatami and the one with himself.

Sitting in the blonde's room, the young couple relaxed, with the Ketsubutsu student taking out a photo album she had nearby and showing off some old memories, from her kappa themed 5th birthday to her first turtle, Polnareff (bless his shell).

Taking out his phone, Eijirou showed off some recent photos as well. There were a lot with his friends, whom he had saved to a contact folder labeled "Riot Squad".

Images of him and Tetsutetsu, Sero, Denki, and Mina were on display, as well as a few with Izuku and others.

A few of the young toothy couple were in there as well, including some at the aquarium and one at a pride event. The two were adorned in matching "mlm/ wlw solidarity shirts" and had painted their hands in the colors of the pan and bi pride flags, arranging two halves of a heart to make a whole one. It was a fond memory, if not a recent one.

As they scrolled through the photos, one in particular caught the blonde teen's eye. She did a double take as she observed a bottle adorned with the likeness of her boyfriend, dressed in hero garb and flexing a video.

"Hold the phone!"

"That's what I'm doing."

"No no no. What. Is. That?"

"Oh...my homemade marinade." The boy shrugged, hiding a bit of bashfulness. He didn't know why though. There was nothing to be embarrassed of. DIY kitchen creations were the height of manliness.

"Did you really make and bottle your own marinade?" Tatami asked taking her boyfriend's phone and gawking at a photo if a bottle in awe.

"You make it sound weird."

"A little, but it is mostly cute. Like you."

"I'm manly, not cute." The boy tried to sound tough, but he had a soft spot beneath his hardening quirk: that big old heart of his.

"You can be both. See?" The turtle girl flexed before giving a peace sign and a wink.

"You're better at that than me."

"Guess your Senpai will have to teach you, little Ei-Chan. I will keep my Ei on you." Tatami wiggled her eyebrows and winked, causing her boyfriend to nearly choke while laughing.

"You're such a nerd." He shook his head and looked at her affectionately.

"You sound like that Bakugou guy. The one who won your first sports festival."

"Well he is one of my best friends." It felt strange admitting that, but relieving in a way.

Tatami stopped, eyes growing wide along with her smile. She let out a squeal.

"You made up! Finally!"

"Yeah. Maybe best friends is overstating it right now on my part but it's a start...wait. Finally?"

"I knew you used to be friends, almost more. But things got weird. You kind of got weird for a while so I am happy to hear you call him your friend. You are at peace with yourself now."

"Well I wouldn't say that just yet. I still have a way to go."

And he certainly did, at least until he could stop bringing it up all the time. Man, it was ridiculous. He was insecure about his insecurities at this point.

"Pfft. You always say you came this far. Slow and steady, right? Sorry. That must sound cliche. It is true though. I am proud of you."

"Thanks. But if you are going to call me Ei...call me Ei-kun."

His cheeks flushed as he looked down with a hint of embarrassment.

Tatami let her long blonde hair down, deciding that if Eijirou was going to let loose, so would she. Besides, if her boyfriend was going to be himself, so would she, though he seemed to have pretending more than she was.

"Wow!"

"I know, right? It is so weird letting my hair down. We both like our product. But you inspired me a bit."

"Tam...you look beautiful." Eijirou stated, eyes meeting hers.

"I...oh...well I should hope I always...look…"

Their eyes met, sparkling like a flash of sharp teeth or the sheen of oiled up muscles. Gender wasn't the limiting factor for the two teens. In some ways it made the field wider, some would say. That was one way of looking at it, flawed as it was. Nevertheless, these two souls had found each other. Whether soul mates were even a thing was beyond them, but when their lips met in this moment, it was like a wave had hit them both.

"Tam?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm not good at this. I'm young, you know? I mean, you are too but...god, punching things is easier...I guess I just want to say...I love you."

The blonde's eyes widened. She was struck by a double whammy and could only stare blankly while her face flushed intensely. A painted on smile accompanied the girl's stare as her lower body swallowed the rest of her.

Not long after that, a high pitched squeal escaped from the sinkhole left in Tatami's body. It sounded like a kettle going off.

Before Kirishima could reach out and ask if she was ok or if he had said it too soon, the blonde girl had rocketed out like a jack-in-the-box. Her lips met his own once more, but with more passion this time.

The two spend the next hour or so styling each other's hair, with Tatami now sporting her boyfriend's usual spike hair. It looked a bit odd on her, as did her style on him. Still, it was a bit of fun in their down time, with no villains or drama or exams to worry about. All they had was each other's company.

"Is it anti-manly if I paint your nails?"

"Depends. Will you draw little red R's on them?" He chuckled. He was already trying to work on larger worries of self worth. Nail art wasn't even on his radar now.

"I will now." The blonde perked up, hair still spiked up into horns. She felt like Gamera in this moment. Teen girl Gamera. She even wore a turtle themed headband around her hair now to seal the aesthetic.

"There we go! Manly nails for the manliest man." The Ketsubetsu student beamed.

"Awesome. Good job, Kamebebi." The boy touched his forehead to Tatami's making sure to let her handiwork dry before he used his own hands again.

A knock came at the door.

"I'm gonna make this quick as we both have things to do. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. Not going to say it twice. I guess...I didn't want to wait or say it over the phone. I got you at A bad time but...I miss my friend, ok? And I want to be happy and to go fishing with you again. I was being…"

"Kind of a jerk? More than usual."

"Yeah. That. I'm going to get some ice cream. I'd ask you but I don't date girls in relationships. Not interested in being a third wheel."

"You are bad at this."

"Pardon?"

"Being sincerely charming. When you are being sneaky, you are all smiles and excitement."

"I learned from observing someone good at it. Just kind of aped her movements."

"Yo?"

"Yeah?"

The turtle girl hugged her friend then punched him in the arm. It was the kind of rough housing employed by friends siblings when one was being annoying or stubborn and this was no different.

"Ow! What the fuck."

"I am glad you are done being all moody and jealous. Two for flinching by the way"

Shindou rubbed his arm where the girl laid her playful blows.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I was getting sick of it. Anyway, I'm gonna roll, but we should go to the fishing hole sometime. The three of us."

"Come again? I thought you didn't want to be a third wheel?" The shorter student teased, bouncing on her heels. There was a time when this would have been so cute it made his heart skip a beat. However, there was no point holding out for something that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't. But If this rockhead is important to you then…"

It sounded too stupid and out of character for him to finish but Tatami got the message. She couldn't help but smile. Yo was one of her best friends, though he could be sneaky and kind of an asshole. And yet he was like a brother to her. She could not help but think how he saw her and now she was getting more insight through context clues, not just into how he viewed her before, but what he was willing to do now.

"Anyway, yeah. Gonna go. See ya."

"I'm not your dream girl, Yo."

"That's been established. I'd rather not chase dreams anyway. Not unless it's to be a better damn hero than some of those UA dorks. Besides...There is plenty to appreciate that I can hold in my hands. Like a fishing rod."

The dark haired boy looked wistfully to the sky before waving to his friend without looking back.

The two friends parted ways for the time being as the blonde headed inside once more.

X

It wasn't long until the young couple were digging into the meal prepared by the lady of the house. It was a mixed meat and seafood curry she prided herself on since her days in college and in the navy. It was an acquired taste but it became a fave if her late wife.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Nakagame! May I have seconds?"

"Wow, Tatami. You certainly picked a boy with a healthy appetite. As long as food is the only thing he gets hungry for."

Kirishima nearly choked on his this a while the turtle girl snapped at her mother.

"MOM!"

"What? It's a common worry among parents. I'm not ready for grandkids yet. Besides Shelly I mean"

"Nope. Nope. No...pe…" the folding girl collapsed in on herself in a bid to escape while her blushing boyfriend instinctively tensed up.

"Relax, kids. I trust you. Better safe than sorry though."

"My mom really likes you, despite her attempts to embarrass you right out the door."

"It's cool. I like your mom. Besides, I could just sneak through your window."

"Not very heroic of you, Mr. Riot."

"Please, Mr. Riot is my father. Call me Red."

"Sorry, your hair is black so it doesn't work anymore. Also that joke is so corny."

"Dang. I thought it was a winner. You win some you lose some. I probably hang with Denki too much."

"Maybe. You could always spend more time with me" the girl flashed a smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I mean I see him everyday on campus...um… I could sneak you in my backpack."

"Why would you sneak me in? Embarrassed of me?"

"No! Not at all! You're amazing, Tam. I just think it would be easier than explaining the upperclassman from another school living in my dorm"

"That is super sweet, Ei. Plus that prank never gets old. But we will have to wait I suppose...OH! HOLD ON!"

The turtle girl perked up.

Getting off of her bed and walking over to her dresser, the girl dug through socks and panties, looking for something. What it was, Eijirou had no idea, but he would wait while she retrieved it.

Returning to the bed, she pulled out a small box.

"So my mom and...my mom met in college. They didn't get married until after but their first year, they started dating...and well, try it on."

The former red-head's eyes sparkled as he beheld a modest yet important looking ring. It seemed to be silver but metal wasn't really his field of expertise unless one was referring to the music. It could have been stainless steel. He would ask Tetsutetsu but this was hardly the time.

"It's a promise ring...my other mom died years ago… when I was a baby...but I think her and my other mom...sorry. I must sound so confusing. I want you to have it though, and I am sure they would too."

"Tam… holy shit...this is…"

"If it is too soon I understand. Sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. Ugh, I moved too fast. Not enough like a turtle, I guess. I have to slow...down?

Eijirou gently grabbed his girlfriend's hand and guided her to slide the promise ring onto his finger.

"Tam. It's fine. More than fine. It's just...wow, you really throw a guy for a loop. Just going with your heart...caution to the wind...I'm glad I have such a manly girlfriend...that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"So you-"

"Only if you promise to as well, Kamebebi" The boy with black hair, now styled in fins and a fringe, flashed a bright smile. This prompted a giggle and a blush.

"Staaaaahp...please don't stop. But if you're gonna call me Kamebebi, you're now Sharky."

"I...look nothing like a shark."

"Sure you do. We've been over this. Sharp teeth, rough skin with your quirk, and you're cute and awesome."

"Sharky it is." The boy sighed as he hugged his girlfriend, her slightly shorter frame curling around him as if to lock him into place.

"This is nice.

"You're telling me. Just don't get too comfortable. I have to get up soon. I have curfew soon in an hour and I still have to get-"

But it was too late. Tatami was out for the count. Sensing no point in resistance, the boy sighed intently and settled in for the night. He was flushed for sure. What if her mom walked in? What would Aizawa sensei do? But truth be told, he wanted this anyway. Even the unbreakable needed a break and even those who were hard needed to be soft at times.

Kissing her on the forehead, Eijirou soon joined his girlfriend in slumber.

X

Tatami's mother peered in on her daughter as she walked through the hallway. If her wife had still been among the living, there would have been words. That's for sure.

Tatami looked so much like her, those blonde tresses and eyes that smiled just as bright as her teeth. Aiku's hair was more strawberry blonde however as opposed to her wife's more platinum blonde.

 _"That's weird. But sweet. You are such a dork"_

Memories crashed like the waves of the beach they had their first date on. They ebbed and flowed and left Tamiko feeling sore and raw, years creating down her cheek like the day they fell in the waves or the day she and Tatami laid their beloved Aiku to rest.

At least her daughter was carrying the legacy on. She never got the big to-do about boys but whoever her daughter loved, she would support, though not without a little teasing. Aiku would have been a bit more bombastic and accommodating. Not that Tamiko wasn't but she was also the more relaxed one. Having to fill both those roles hurt at first. Even now they stung. However seeing their daughter grow up, train to be a hero, and fall in love, was something she took a world of pride in.

If it weren't for the dates being off and how creepy it sounded, she liked to think this Kirishima boy carried on her wife's put it. But no, this love was new and lovely and she would nurture it. However, as a single mom and former sailor, the middle-aged woman would still keep an eye out.

Eijiro's phone rang like crazy. Tamiko assumed family at first until she realized the boy formed. It was a possibility he checked in with them, but it was more likely to be friends or staff.

"Kirishima, this is Aizawa. May I ask why you are violating curfew?"

"Hi...I have to apologize to him when he wakes up but he seems to have dozed off and my daughter seems to be clinging to him like a belt."

A sigh escaped on the other side of the phone, as well as incoherent mumbling of frustration and exhaustion.

"Right. Thank you. Remind him not to do this again. At least he didn't start a fight. Damn kids. So illogical."

And with that, the gruff man hung up, leaving Tamiko to watch the two sleepy heads before closing the door just a smidge. She didn't want to leave them unattended for too long but something told her they would trip over their cleats and stumble into the dugout before even approaching second base after her jokes during dinner.

"Still got it."

And with that, the woman headed down to the kitchen to put some tea on. She would keep an eye out for another hour before following the children's lead. Protectors all, they had something or someone to cherish and something to keep them secure.

In years to come, the memories of this early courtship would be just as cherished, as well as what came after, though not without a fair dose of adversity.

That however, was a tale for another time.

 **Once again, this is a shorter chapter that took too long but also probably came off as rushed, but I decided to end it here for a few reasons. One being a thematic one...a MAthematic thing! Walk ended at chapter 20, Reptile will end at ch 15, and now we end MaG (ha! My name kinda) at 10.**

 **But nah. That is mostly coincidence. Fact is, while I like this pairing and these characters, I wrapped most of the plot threads up. Only main one is probably anything with the NeXT gang and honestly that can just be a fix on its own. I would rather not drag my already ambling slice if life stuff out too long. Better to end it at a semi-natural point.**

 **Also my plate us getting full and I want to clean it. After I wrap Reptile and my commissions up, I think I will take a hiatus from MHA fics for a bit. I have other ideas and priorities and want to do more of those. Actually get those ideas out and not just remain in the MHA mines forevs.**

 **I will still be involved in some ways but not on an ongoing basis. Not for a while.**

 **Anyway, you know the drill. Leave feedback please. Or not. Your choice. Either way, hope you enjoyed this and that you enjoy what comes next as well. For Kirishima and Tatami, for the backstory if their families, for other characters, and for me as a creator.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Peace**

 **P.S**

 **Almost named this chapter Back in Black but Fade to Black seems more fitting as a finale, I decided. Either way, it's dad rock references from your weird rare pair auntie. Is that ok? I know there is a lot of discourse surrounding aunties and their aunties in turn.**

 **I should stop being silly and wrap this up for real.**

 **July is when I wrap all my stuff up. Except for one thing. One neglected thing unrelated to MHa that is long fucking overdue. Stay tuned. See ya later, gators.**

 **PPS. I like this little girl's club (plus Rin) I assembled themed after reptiles and amphibians. Just saying.**


End file.
